Le colocataire
by chidori2
Summary: Ca y est, fin de la première partie. A vous de me dire si je dois continuer le massacre lol.
1. Le colocataire1

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo  
  
Couple : 1+2  
  
Source : gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
CHAPITRE 1  
La nuit, les voyous prennent le contrôle de la ville. Du coup, il n'y a plus un chat dans les rues. Personne n'est assez fou pour s'exposer au danger. Pourtant je suis là et j'erre dans ses rues désertes. Non, je ne suis pas taré et encore moins suicidaire mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ma copine m'a foutu à la porte. Notre dernière dispute a mis un terme à notre relation. Tu parles d'une relation, je ne l'ai jamais touché. Elle était jamais là et moi non plus. Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de rester avec elle. Peut-être parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Ouais, ben, maintenant c'est le cas. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis à la recherche d'un hôtel pour la nuit. Pour l'instant, ils sont tous complet. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir où je me trouve et m'aperçois que je suis à l'autre bout de la ville. J'ai même pas capté que j'avais fait autant de chemin. Je dois marcher depuis au moins deux heures pour être arrivé jusque là. Quand je pense que je n'ai encore fait aucune mauvaise rencontre, c'est bizarre. Et voilà, j'ai encore parlé trop vite. Je me sens tiré par ma tresse en arrière. Celui qui vient de faire ça est complètement inconscient.  
  
"Et bien alors ma jolie ! On se ballade toute seule ? Tu voudrais peut-être un peu de compagnie ?"  
  
"Non, merci ! Un pervers de votre espèce ne saurait tenir compagnie à une femme comme moi."  
  
L'homme s'énerve et fait craquer ses poings. Il veut y aller par la force mais il n'a aucune chance. Il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire.  
  
"Dis donc toi, je vais t'apprendre la politesse."  
  
"C'est plutôt moi qui vais te l'apprendre !"  
  
Je me retourne pour lui faire face et là, l'homme pâlit. Primo, il s'aperçoit que je suis un homme. Secundo, mon regard lui glace le sang. Tertio, ., ben, je sais pas vraiment. Bref, il réalise qu'il n'a aucune chance contre moi.  
  
"Dé. Désolé, je m'en vais."  
  
Il feint alors de s'en aller et je baisse ma garde comme un débutant, trop sûr de mon effet. Profitant de cette occasion, il me plante son couteau dans l'épaule puis m'entaille le ventre avec une rapidité étonnante. Je hurle de douleur et tombe, les genoux à terre. Puis, je le vois lever à nouveau sa main, prêt à m'assaillir de coups. C'est la fin. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à quelque chose d'agréable dont j'aurai le souvenir en attendant le coup. qui ne vient pas. J'ouvre les yeux sur le corps inerte de mon agresseur, face contre terre, un flot de sang s'écoulant de sa poitrine. Je relève la tête afin de voir mon sauveur, mais il fait trop sombre et ma vision se troublant, j'ai du mal à le distinguer. En fait, je ne distingue plus rien.  
  
*******************************  
  
Une main familière sur mon front. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux à son contact.  
  
"Hee-chan!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Lorsque je reprends conscience, je m'aperçois que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je déteste les hôpitaux. J'essaye de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Ah oui, ça y est, j'y suis. J'ai rompu avec l'autre, je suis parti à la recherche d'un hôtel, je me suis fait fracassé par un connard et quelqu'un m'a sauvé. Je suppose qu'il m'a ramené ici. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Une main réconfortante sur mon front, j'ai appelé cette personne mais je me souviens plus du prénom. Décidément, ma mémoire me joue toujours des tours. Ben vi, parce que, figurez-vous qu'après un accident de. Euh. C'était quoi déjà? Bon, bref après un accident, je suis devenu amnésique et la mémoire ne m'est toujours pas revenue. Tout ce que je sais su à mon réveil, c'était que je m'appelait Duo Maxwell, 20 ans, né un 22 novembre, inspecteur de police et que j'avais une petite amie du nom de San. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu savoir. Pourtant, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus en questionnant San mais elle arrivait toujours à détourner la conversation comme si elle me cachait quelque chose. Si seulement, je pouvais me souvenir de mon passé.  
  
"Ah, vous êtes réveillez!"  
  
Une charmante infirmière s'approche de moi.  
  
"Vous avez reçu un sacré coup. Heureusement que votre ami vous a trouvé. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé? Ami? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là?"  
  
"Oui. Un voyou m'a agressé."  
  
"Bien! Votre nom?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell. "  
  
"Age?"  
  
"20 ans"  
  
"Profession?"  
  
"Inspecteur de police."  
  
"Tout est correct!"  
  
"Comment ça tout est correct?"  
  
"Votre ami a rempli le dossier pour vous et je vérifiais si vous n'aviez pas une amnésie partielle."  
  
"Excusez-moi, mais auriez-vous le nom de mon ami?"  
  
"Mais, bien sûr. Heero Yui."  
  
Tiens, c'est bizarre, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je ne connais pourtant personne en dehors de San et de mes collègues de bureau.  
  
"Pourriez-vous me le décrire?"  
  
"Pas très grand, brun, cheveux en bataille, les yeux de couleurs. Mmmh. Comment bien définir cette couleur? Ils étaient d'un bleu si profond. Attendez, j'y suis, cobalt. Il est bien proportionné et musclé. "  
  
Je vois. Ca doit être un beau gosse, elle bave rien qu'en le décrivant.  
  
"Ah! J'allais oublier. Il était asiatique, je dirai japonais. Voilà, vous voyez qui c'est?"  
  
Bon, je n'ai pas envie de mentir mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre non plus.  
  
"Dites, quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir?"  
  
"Pas avant un bon bout de temps. Pourquoi ? Dois-je prévenir quelqu'un?"  
  
"Non!"  
  
Elle s'apprête à sortir quand je la stoppe par une dernière question.  
  
"Où sont mes affaires?"  
  
Elle se tape la main sur son front et sort une enveloppe de sa poche.  
  
"Suis-je bête ? J'allais oublier. Votre ami les a emporté et m'a laissé ceci pour vous. "  
  
Elle me tend l'enveloppe dont je me saisis immédiatement. Une lettre de mon sauveur.  
  
"Merci."  
  
"Mais de rien. Si vous avez un problème, vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton et je viendrai immédiatement."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Je déchire l'enveloppe alors que l'infirmière me laisse seul. Je sors la lettre et lis :  
  
Heero Yui  
  
2, avenue Deathscythe hell[1]  
  
Bon? Plus chaleureux comme mot on fait pas. Pas de « bonjour », pas de « au revoir », pas de « bon rétablissement ». Je me demande qui est ce type. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais où ? Voyons. Heero Yui. Où est-je bien pu l'entendre ? Ah ! Rien à faire, j'arrive pas à me souvenir. De toute façon, je ne le saurai pas avant de sortir d'ici alors autant arrêter de me torturer l'esprit avec ça. Je pense que je vais avoir du mal à tenir en place durant les jours qui vont suivre.  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
Ca y est j'ai réussi. J'ai enfin pu surmonter ma flemmardise et taper le premier chapitre de cette fic qui traîne sur un brouillon depuis juillet 2002. Ouais, j'ai encore la suite à taper, mais cette fois-ci, je suis bien partie. Bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez afin que je sache si je dois changer quelques trucs pour la suite ou stopper ma carrière en tant qu'auteur de fan-fic. Si il y a des similitudes avec une autre fic, faites le moi savoir. Je ne les lis pas toute donc on ne sait jamais. Merci d'avance.  
  
[1] Bon, ok, je sais c'est nul mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. 


	2. Le colocataire2

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo  
  
Couple : 1+2  
  
Source : gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
CHAPITRE 2  
Ah, enfin sorti ! Je pense que je n'aurai pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Les infirmières non plus d'ailleurs. Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir mon bonhomme. Je sors de ma poche le papier sur lequel l'adresse avait été griffonnée. Il est bien gentil de me l'avoir filé mais un plan ça aurait été trop demandé peut-être. Je ne le connais pas ce gars mais déjà je sens qu'il ne va pas me plaire. Hé ! Attends voir. Je veux bien lui être reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie mais je vais quand même lui faire payer de m'avoir laissé en plan dans un hôpital. J'espère qu'il habite loin. J'attends un peu sur le bord de la route. Ca y est, en voilà un. Je tends mon bras.  
  
"Hep, taxi !"  
  
La voiture s'arrête et je m'installe à l'arrière.  
  
"Conduisez-moi à cette adresse !"  
  
Je lui tends le papier.  
  
"Très bien"  
  
Nous arrivons une heure plus tard devant un bel immeuble assez moderne. Il aura peut-être les moyens de payer le taxi finalement.  
  
"Attendez-moi là ! Je reviens mais continuez à faire tourner le moteur."  
  
Le chauffeur me regarde surpris mais arrive à se reprendre.  
  
"Très bien."  
  
Je me dirige vers l'immeuble et cherche le nom de Heero Yui sur la sonnette. Trouvé ! J'appuie sur le bouton.  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Bonjour ! Je suis Duo Maxwell, le type que vous avez sauvé la dernière fois. Je viens récupérer mes affaires."  
  
"Montez."  
  
"Je veux bien mais. . ."  
  
"Hn ?"  
  
"Il faut d'abord que je paye le taxi mais je n'ai pas d'argent."  
  
"Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ?"  
  
"Pas du tout ! Vous n'aviez qu'à venir me chercher !"  
  
"J'ai compris ! J'arrive !"  
  
Hé, hé ! Apparemment, j'ai réussi à l'énerver. C'est bien fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur un putain de beau gosse. Je vous le décris : Pas très grand, brun, cheveux en bataille, les yeux de couleurs. Mmmh. Comment bien définir cette couleur? Ils sont d'un bleu si profond. Attendez, j'y suis, cobalt. Il est bien proportionné et musclé.[1] Ah ! J'allais oublier. Il est asiatique, je dirai japonais. Mais je connais cette description ![2] C'est mon homme ! Enfin, pas encore. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Il me jette un regard glacial qui me donne la chair de poule.  
  
"1° étage, n° 12 !"[3]  
  
Il me balance un trousseau de clé avant de partir en direction du taxi. Bon, j'ai compris. Il préfère que je parte avant qu'il ne perde son sang froid. Je monte les escaliers en vitesse et me dirige dans le couloir. J'arrive devant la porte et m'apprête à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une jeune femme sortant de son appartement m'interpelle.  
  
"Bonjour, vous êtes le nouveau colocataire de M. Yui ? Enchanté, je m'appelle Erin Vilmont."[4]  
  
"Euh. C'est une erreur !"  
  
"Comment ?"  
  
"Je ne suis pas son nouveau colocataire."  
  
"Son petit ami alors ?"  
  
"Pardon ?"  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas."  
  
"Mais, je vous jure que."  
  
"Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas grave."  
  
Elle me fait un clin d'?il. Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Je lui fais un sourire, elle a l'air gentille.  
  
"J'espère que vous ne ferez pas trop de bruit la nuit, je dors à côté."  
  
Là, j'éclate de rire face à l'allusion en essayant d'imaginer Heero et moi en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques. Je me calme enfin. C'est tout à fait impossible. Dommage ! Il est plutôt bien foutu. Mais je pense à quoi depuis tout à l'heure moi ? Ce mec me donne froid dans le dos.  
  
"Mlle Vilmont ?"  
  
Putain ! Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Comment ça se fait ? Et voilà, j'ai encore la chair de poule.  
  
"Ah ! M. Yui ! Comment allez-vous? Je suis en train de faire connaissance avec votre petit ami."  
  
Là, je suis mort. Bingo ! J'ai droit à un regard vraiment meurtrier. Je lui fais un signe prouvant que je suis innocent. La voisine continue de parler sans remarquer notre malaise.  
  
"Il est vraiment adorable et vous formez un joli couple."  
  
"Hn !"  
  
Heero se dirige vers moi, me prends par la main, ouvre la porte et me pousse à l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
  
"Au revoir !"  
  
J'ai à peine le temps de crier « Bonne journée » avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Il se dirige dans une autre pièce me laissant là. Il en ressort quelques minutes après avec un sac.  
  
"Mes affaires !"  
  
Il me balance le sac que je dépose immédiatement. Je m'approche de lui et lui tends la main.  
  
"Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie."  
  
"C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait payer le taxi ?"  
  
"Je ne savais pas où c'était et en plus c'est vous qui aviez gardé mon porte-feuille."  
  
"Hn ! A ce propos, je vous remercie moi aussi."  
  
???? Qu'est ce qui me dit lui ? Il farfouille dans sa poche et met le porte- feuille qu'il vient d'en sortir dans ma main.  
  
"Merci de m'avoir aidé à payer."  
  
Le connard, il m'a bien eu.  
  
"Bon, je vous ai rendu vos affaires, vous pouvez y aller maintenant."  
  
Déjà ? On ne fait même pas connaissance. Quoi que je me demande si j'en ai réellement envie ! En plus, je me demande où je pourrais aller. Je devrais peut-être aller au boulot.  
  
"Dites ! Est-ce que vous savez quand est-ce que je reprends mon travail ?"  
  
"Vous reprenez vos fonctions dans deux mois."  
  
Super, je n'ai rien à faire pendant deux mois hormis me trouver un appart pas trop cher. Ah ! Mais, je sais.  
  
"Dites-moi, Heero !"  
  
"Hn ?"  
  
"Vous cherchez un colocataire, n'est ce pas ?"  
  
"Hn ?"  
  
"C'est la voisine qui me l'a dit."  
  
"Hn!"  
  
"Je me demandais si vous m'accepteriez."  
  
"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."  
  
"Et je peux savoir pourquoi?"  
  
"Non!"  
  
Il m'énerve ce type. Bon, faut que je trouve une idée. Une idée? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui me prend de vouloir loger avec un type pareil? Ca y est, j'ai trouvé le moyen de le faire changer d'avis! Putain, j'insiste en plus! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me pousse vers lui? Bon, plus tard les questions, place à l'action!  
  
"Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser dormir dans la rue, je n'ai nulle part où aller!"  
  
"Ca m'est égal, je ne vous dois rien!"  
  
"Pitié!"  
  
Je joins mes mains et le supplie en lui faisant un regard de chien battu. Là, s'il ne craque pas, je sais plus quoi faire. Il me regarde bizarrement. Puis secoue finalement la tête avant de répondre par le négatif.  
  
"Non! Maintenant, prenez vos affaires et sortez!"  
  
Je me saisis de mon sac et me dirige vers la porte. J'ouvre la porte et me retourne une dernière fois.  
  
"Encore merci, au revoir!"  
  
Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je commence à m'éloigner dans le couloir quand j'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne espérant voir Heero et m'aperçois que c'est Erin.  
  
"Vous partez déjà! "  
  
Alors là, je crois que je sais ce qui me reste affaire. D'après ce que j'ai compris Heero n'aime pas trop engager la conversation avec elle. Et bien, il va être servi. Duo, à toi de jouer. Je me jette dans les bras de la bonne femme en pleurant.  
  
"Mais que vous arrive-t-il?"  
  
"C'est Heero!"  
  
"Quoi, Heero? Ne me dites pas qu'il vous a plaqué!"  
  
"Il ne veut pas vivre avec moi! Je ne comprends vraiment pas. En fait si, je crois qu'il a honte de notre relation. Je pense qu'il a peur de la réaction des voisins."  
  
"Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on s'explique avec lui. Je vais chercher notre autre voisin de palier."  
  
Alors là, elle y va fort! Ca va vraiment être drôle! Je crois que je vais aimer cette bonne femme. Je me languis de voir la tête de Heero. C'est parti! Je la suis jusque chez le voisin. Elle me le présente et lui explique la situation. Il me fait un grand sourire et approuve l'idée de Mlle Vilmont. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite tous les trois vers la porte n° 12 et Erin sonne à la porte.  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
Bon ben comme d'hab, j'attends vos commentaires et je me bouge pour écrire la suite. [1] Bave [2] Je sais, il est long à la détente notre petit Duo. [3] Logique non? [4] Je devrais arrêter de mettre des noms à la con. Mais de toute façon, on la reverra plus. Enfin, je pense. 


	3. Le colocataire3

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo  
  
Couple : 1+2, 3+4  
  
Source : gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
CHAPITRE 3  
Je suis en train de passer l'aspirateur lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.  
  
"Allo !"  
  
"Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à M. Maxwell je vous prie ?"  
  
"C'est moi !"  
  
"Ici le commissariat ! Vous reprendrez vos fonctions demain dans le commissariat de votre quartier comme vous nous l'avez demandé."  
  
Super ! Je commençais à rouiller.  
  
"Très bien ! Je vous remercie. Au revoir."  
  
Je raccroche le combiné et reprends l'aspirateur en main. Il faut que tout soit nickel avant que Heero ne rentre à l'appart. Et oui, j'ai bien dit Heero. Désormais, je suis son colocataire. Il faut dire qu'Erin est très persuasive.  
  
Flash-back  
  
Erin sonne la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre sur un Heero assez étonné de me voir au milieu de ses voisins de palier.  
  
"Un problème ?"  
  
"Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire M. Yui ! Je viens de trouver votre petit ami effondré après que ayez refusé de vivre avec lui."  
  
Là, Heero m'envoie un de ses regards dont lui seul a le secret. Je ne sais pas si je vais en réchapper vivant après ça. Erin continue de parler. Je suis en train de me dire que cette bonne femme est certainement pire que moi.  
  
"Bien sûr, il m'a expliqué les raisons de votre refus. Je tiens à dire qu'en ce qui me concerne, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Et vous M. Aoki ? "  
  
"Pas le moins du monde. De toute façon, les couples d'homosexuels sont très fréquents de nos jours."  
  
Je me fais un peu plus petit alors que le regard d'Heero se fait plus menaçant. Finalement, je crois que je n'ai plus trop envie de vivre avec lui.  
  
"Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits par l'avis de vos voisins de palier, je peux faire passer une pétition dans l'immeuble."  
  
"Non, merci ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Puisque vous êtes d'accord, alors Duo vivra avec moi."  
  
"Fantastique !"  
  
Erin se tourne vers moi. Elle arbore un sourire triomphant.  
  
"Voilà, vous pouvez le rejoindre maintenant."  
  
"Je vous remercie."  
  
Le regard menaçant d'Heero est toujours posé sur moi et m'empêche d'y aller. Erin me pousse alors.  
  
"Eh bien ! Qu'attendez vous ?"  
  
"Oui, mon amour ! Qu'attends tu ?"  
  
Il me fit un sourire moqueur avant de se saisir de ma main pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Puis il referme la porte tout en saluant ses voisins au passage.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Heero ne m'a pas enguelé après ça. Au contraire, il souriait. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il m'a montré ma chambre et expliqué les règles qu'il fallait respecter. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas étonné lorsque qu'il m'a dit qu'il y avait des règles à suivre ? Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis habitué à ma nouvelle vie. Et depuis, les deux mois qui se sont écoulés, la seule chose que j'ai pu apprendre c'est son âge. 20 ans. Comme moi. Nous sommes totalement opposé. Je suis une vraie pipelette, j'aime me faire remarqué et ma chambre est dans un bordel pas possible. Lui, il ne parle jamais sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire, est discret, ordonné et méthodique. J'aimerais en savoir davantage sur lui. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a poussé à vouloir rester à tout prix avec lui. Non ! Il y a autre chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Je me dépêche de ranger l'aspirateur, puis je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. A ma grande surprise, Heero n'est pas seul. Tiens donc, des amis à lui ? Il prend un risque là.  
  
"Bonjour Heero !"  
  
"Hn !"  
  
Toujours cette façon aussi charmante de me saluer. Je désespère qu'il change un jour.  
  
"Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis."  
  
"Hn ! Voici Quatre."  
  
"Bonjour, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance."  
  
Quatre est un petit blond, yeux turquoise à l'air assez sympathique. Il me serre la main tout en me souriant. Mmmh. Je pense que grâce à lui je pourrais en savoir plus sur Heero.  
  
"Et voici Trowa !"  
  
Il me montre alors le grand brun qui se trouvait derrière Quatre.  
  
"Enchanté !"  
  
Wahou ! Quelle poignée de main ! Nous nous dirigeons dans le salon et la soirée peut commencer. Quatre est vraiment sympathique. Par contre, Trowa me rappelle Heero. D'ailleurs, les deux icebergs nous laissent bavarder sans dire un mot  
  
**********************************  
  
Nous discutons ainsi jusque très tard dans la nuit, puis Quatre et Trowa nous quittent.  
  
"Heero, tu as des amis formidables ! Mais, j'ai remarqué que même en leur présence tu ne parlais pas beaucoup. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu les as amenés alors que tu n'as presque rien dit de toute la soirée."  
  
"Quatre voulait te rencontrer !"  
  
"D'accord, mais pourquoi avoir amené Trowa alors ? Lui non plus n'a rien dit."  
  
"Quatre et lui sont inséparables."  
  
"Je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient ensembles."  
  
"Rien à voir ! Ils sont coéquipiers dans leurs travails et ils doivent rarement se séparer. Les missions peuvent tomber à n'importe quel moment."  
  
"Ah bon ? Ils avaient pourtant l'air d'être bien plus que des coéquipiers."  
  
"Hn ?"  
  
"Laisse tomber, je doute que tu puisses comprendre ce genre de choses."  
  
Heero se contente de hausser les épaules.  
  
"A part ça, comment tu les as connu ?"  
  
"Ceux sont mes collègues de travail."  
  
"Et toi, tu n'as pas de coéquipiers ?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Je préfère agir en solo. Je n'aime pas m'attacher aux gens."  
  
"Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de souffrir ?"  
  
"Non. Je ne connais pas les sentiments."  
  
"Tu en as pourtant pour Trowa et Quatre."  
  
"C'est différent. Un passé nous lie. "  
  
Heero ouvre la porte de sa chambre afin de s'y enfermer mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Je me précipite alors de lui demander.  
  
"Et. Et moi ? Que ressens-tu pour moi ?"  
  
My God ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de demander ça ? Heero me fixe intensément. Je ne lui connaissais pas un tel regard. Que signifiait-il ? Il fait un pas en avant, puis je le vois hésiter. Il tourne alors la tête et sa silhouette disparaît à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Heero !  
  
**********************************  
  
Les minutes passent, et le sommeil ne vient toujours pas. Quelque chose me tracasse. Plus précisément une sensation : déjà vu. Cette soirée que j'ai passée, Heero, Quatre, Trowa. Déjà vu. Mais je ne me souviens de rien. Connaîtrais-je déjà Heero, Quatre et Trowa ? Si tel étais le cas, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? C'est stupide, je dois me faire des idées. Quoi que, cela expliquerait le comportement de Heero lorsqu'il a refusé que j'emménage avec lui. Il a certainement pensé que, si je restais avec lui, je retrouverais certainement ma mémoire. Mais dans quel but ? Finalement, est-il quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance ? C'est peut-être mon ennemi. Après tout, je ne sais rien de lui. Non ! Une voix au fond de moi me dit que je n'ai aucune raison de le craindre. Il faut que je tire cette affaire au clair. Je demanderais à Heero demain. Tout à mes réflexions, je finis par m'endormir.  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
Je tiens à dire que je suis ravie des commentaires que j'ai reçus. Pour ce qui ne peuvent pas me laisser de reviews sur fanfiction.net, envoyez moi un mail. Je ne maîtrise pas encore fanfiction.net et je ne sais pas comment faire pour accepter les reviews anonymes. Bon ok, je ne suis pas très doué, ne m'en voulez pas. Au passage, si quelqu'un peut m'aider à résoudre ce problème. En attendant, j'écris la suite. Donc, à la prochaine, j'attends vos commentaires. 


	4. Le colocataire4

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo, un petit OOC  
  
Couple : 1+2, 3+4  
  
Source : gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
CHAPITRE 4  
  
Je me réveille en entendant frapper à ma porte. "Duo, réveilles-toi, tu es en retard."  
  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai été muté et j'ai rendez-vous à 10h."  
  
"Justement, c'est 9h30 alors bouge-toi."  
  
"Quoi? Oh, non!"  
  
Je saute de mon lit et me rue vers la salle de bain en embrassant Heero sur la joue au passage tout en lui disant "bonjour". Je me douche en 5 minutes et me sèche à peine. J'enfile un jean sans oublier de mettre un boxer avant, un tee-shirt moulant et me voilà habillé. Je cours ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre un truc à grignoter quand je suis arrêté dans mon élan par Heero. Il m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à m'asseoir devant un petit déjeuner tout prêt. Quelle gentille attention! Je me demande ce qui lui prend, c'est la première fois qu'il me prépare le petit déj. Il est tombé sur la tête ce matin? Je dormais, je ne peux donc pas savoir. Putain, je suis vraiment maudit! Pour une fois qu'il pense à moi, je peux pas en profiter. Ouinnnnn!  
  
"Heero, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois encore me brosser les cheveux et enfiler mes chaussures."  
  
"Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. Laisses moi m'occuper de tes cheveux."  
  
Je le vois disparaître[1] dans la salle de bain avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec ma brosse et un de mes élastiques. Il se place derrière moi et commence à me démêler sommairement les mèches avec ses doigts. Quant à moi, je mange sans broncher en faisant comme si de rien était. Pourtant mon coeur bat à 100 à l'heure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.[2]Suis-je en train de tomber amoureux de lui?[3]Ou plutôt est-ce encore cette sensation de déjà vu qui fait battre mon coeur la chamade? Soudain, je me rend compte avec beaucoup de regret qu'il a terminé et que ma tresse est parfaite. Ben dis donc, il est rapide, ça doit être inné chez lui. C'est bizarre mais en y repensant, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a déjà brossé les cheveux. C'est complètement stupide, ça m'aurait marqué. Pourtant plus j'y pense et plus. . . Aïe! J'ai mal à la tête, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Je te demande quelles sont les chaussures que tu comptes mettre aujourd'hui?"  
  
"Mes baskets!"  
  
Heero part cette fois-ci dans ma chambre et ressort avec mes baskets. Il s'agenouille devant moi et prend mon pied afin d'y enfiler ma chaussure.  
  
"Laisses, je vais le faire!"  
  
"Occupes toi de ce qui se passe dans ton bol."  
  
Je commence à bouger le pied pour l'en empêcher.  
  
"C'est bon, Heero, je te dis que je vais le faire."  
  
"Finis de déjeuner!"  
  
"J'ai fini, alors laisses tomber et donnes moi cette basket!"  
  
Heero lève la tête. Je connais ce regard, il me l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. Mais cette fois-ci, une chose me vient à l'esprit. Le-regard-de-la- mort-qui-tue-made-in-Heero-Yui-le-glaçon-ambulant-de-service. Pourquoi ai- je pensé cela? A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, c'est venu tout seul. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me démonte pas et continu de bouger mon pied. Heero fini par s'énerver.  
  
"Ca suffit Duo! Omae o. . ."  
  
"Korosu."  
  
Qu'est ce que je viens de dire? Heero en lâche la basket d'étonnement et la surprise marque son visage. Je vous jure que ça me fait tout drôle de le voir comme ça.  
  
"Que viens-tu de dire?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas, c'est venu naturellement."  
  
Un voile de tristesse passe rapidement dans ses yeux. Il me saisit fermement le pied et chausse ma basket. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend? Finalement, je me décide à lui poser la question qui me brûlent les lèvres depuis hier soir.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Ca y est, il s'est à nouveau murer dans son silence. Super, ça m'arrange à mort! Fais chier. Bon, je le tente quand même, je suis lancé là.  
  
"Je peux te poser une question?"  
  
"Hn!"  
  
Instinctivement, j'arrive à déchiffrer ce "Hn".  
  
"Avant qu'on se rencontre tous les deux, on ne se connaissait pas déjà depuis longtemps?"  
  
Heero me regarde intensément, puis baisse à nouveau la tête.  
  
"Non!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Je suis déçu, moi qui m'attendait à trouver les réponses à mes questions. Malgré tout, quelque chose au fond de moi me crie qu'il ment. Mais pourquoi? Où est l'intérêt? Rahhh! Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir. La voix d'Heero me fait sortir de mes pensées.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça?"  
  
"Eh bien, c'est une impression de déjà vu lorsque tu fais certaines choses. Par exemple, quand tu m'as brossé les cheveux, je l'ai ressenti. Elle est omniprésente et m'envahit et pas seulement en ta présence. La fois où tu m'as présenté Trowa et Quatre, j'ai senti comme. . ."  
  
Je regarde ma montre, par réflexe, je suis nerveux. Et là. . .  
  
"Oh putain, je suis en retard!"  
  
Heero jette alors un coup d'oeil à la sienne.  
  
"Oh non, moi aussi."  
  
********************************  
  
Nous courons maintenant tous les deux dans la rue. Ce qui me tracasse, c'est que, pour l'instant, nous allons dans la même direction. Se pourrait- il qu'Heero travaille non loin de moi? C'est vrai que je ne sais même pas quel métier il fait. L'espoir de le voir tous les jours non loin de moi est aussitôt anéanti lorsque je le vois tourner à gauche à un croisement alors que je dois continuer tout droit.  
  
"A plus Heero!"  
  
"Hn!"  
  
********************************  
  
J'arrive au commissariat avec 5 minutes de retard. Lorsque l'on me connaît, on sait que ce n'est pas vraiment une catastrophe. Mais, quand même, pour un premier jour, ça craint. Je vais encore me faire remarqué. Je respire un bon coup avant de pousser la porte du bureau de mon supérieur. Apparemment, il n'est pas seul puisqu'un homme brun, d'après ce que je peux voir des cheveux qui dépasse du fauteuil, est assis en face de lui.  
  
"Vous êtes en retard!"  
  
Hou là, il n'a pas l'air commode. Je prend place à côté de l'autre homme tout en m'excusant.  
  
"Désolé, je me suis perdu."  
  
Et là, je vois que le jeune homme n'est autre que. . .  
  
"Toi!"  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
Comme d'hab, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'en attends d'autre. Je me suis bougé pour écrire ce chapitre. Faut dire que maintenant je suis interne dans mon lycée et il me reste plus que les week-end le mercredi aprem pour taper les fics. Je vais tout de suite commencer à taper le chapitre 5 et avec un peu de chance il sera fini pour que l'ayez en même temps que le 4 sinon, ce sera pour mercredi. 


	5. Le colocataire5

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo, un petit OOC  
  
Couple : 1+2, 3+4  
  
Source : gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
CHAPITRE 5  
J'hallucine! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là? Apparemment, il a l'air aussi surpris que moi de me voir là et interroge son supérieur d'un haussement de sourcil. Pourtant je comprend pas son attitude, il sait quel métier je pratique et les postes de police ne court pas les rues dans le coin.  
  
"Vous vous connaissais?"  
  
Nous hochons la tête.  
  
"Eh bien dans ce cas, c'est parfait."  
  
Devant notre étonnement conséquent, il décide de nous faire part de son enthousiasme.  
  
"Vous êtes dorénavant coéquipier. En plus, j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission et votre couverture sera de vous faire passer pour un couple d'homosexuel."[1]  
  
"C'est une plaisanterie j'espère!"  
  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.  
  
"Bien sûr que non! Le propriétaire d'un hôtel très luxueux réputé pour la tendance gay de ses clients a accepté d'intégrer des agents après qu'on ai retrouvé plusieurs de ses clients assassinés. Apparemment, ils ont tous été enlevés non loin de la boîte de nuit appartenant à l'hôtel."[2]  
  
"Je vois. Ca a l'air sérieux mais ne comptez pas sur moi. Je ne veux pas de coéquipier."  
  
"Pourtant Heero, tu es mon meilleur élément. De plus vous êtes obligés d'être deux pour cette mission et ça me permettra de tester notre nouvelle recrue."  
  
Heero baissa la tête résigné.  
  
"Très bien."  
  
"Parfait! Vous serez secondés par deux autres agents. En attendant que je remplisse quelques formalités, tu n'as qu'à faire visiter les lieux à ton nouveau partenaire. Ensuite, vous irez chercher vos affaires. Au fait, voici l'adresse de l'hôtel. Tu prends le même pseudonyme que d'habitude?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Et moi?"  
  
"Tu n'as pas besoin de changer ton identité Duo. Tu n'es pas assez connu dans le quartier pour l'instant puisque tu es nouveau."[3]  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Bon, je compte sur vous alors soyez à la hauteur. Et en ce qui concerne les deux agents qui vous seconderons, ils font partis de la BS.[4] D'ailleurs, si vous réussissez cette mission avec brio, vous pourrez en faire parti."  
  
Super, si je réussi, je pourrais apparemment monter en grade même si je sais pas du tout ce qu'est la BS.  
  
"Ce n'est pas la peine."  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à celui-là. Il est fou de refuser une telle offre.  
  
"je suis sûr que d'ici là, tu auras changer d'avis quand au fait d'avoir un partenaire."  
  
Il faut donc être deux pour faire parti de la BS. Je vois alors le chef me faire un clin d'?il. S'il compte sur moi pour faire changer d'avis Heero, il rêve. Ca fait bien deux mois que j'essaie d'attirer son attention et rien. Quoique, ce matin, il a été adorable.  
  
"Allez les jeunes, bonne chance!"  
  
Il nous sert la main et je me rend compte que cet homme n'est autre qu'un cyborg. Là encore, cette sensation de déjà vu et ma tête me fait mal. J'ai un vertige, je dois m'asseoir, mais déjà, je perd l'équilibre. Je tombe en arrière mais je suis retenu avant mon point de chute. Je reprend alors rapidement mes esprits et vois le visage inquiet de Heero au-dessus de moi. Inquiet? Heero? Pas possible, je dois être encore dans les vapes. J'aime le voir s'inquiéter pour moi.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Bon, finalement, c'est pas un rêve.  
  
"C'est rien, j'ai perdu l'équilibre."  
  
"Quel merveilleux petit couple vous faites. Je sens que cette mission va être une réussite totale."  
  
"Tu parles d'un couple!"  
  
Bref de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix et je suis Heero pour une visite guidé du commissariat bien que je n'aurai pas le temps d'en profiter tout de suite.  
  
****************************************  
  
Sur le chemin qui mène à l'hôtel, je n'arrête pas de poser des questions.  
  
"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais flic?"  
  
"Parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé."  
  
Faut dire aussi que les discussions entre nous ne sont pas fréquentes. Bon, ok, je n'y ai pas pensé.  
  
"C'est quoi la BS?"  
  
"C'est la Brigade Spéciale. C'est une troupe d'élite formé par le commissariat faisant parti de nos meilleurs espions."  
  
"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en faire parti?"  
  
"Il faut être deux."  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Pour avoir de meilleurs couvertures et un meilleur fonctionnement au niveau de la mission."  
  
"Ah d'accord! J'aurais du y penser plus tôt."  
  
"Dans ce cas pourquoi ce ne sont pas eux qui se charge de la mission puisque ceux sont de bons espions?"  
  
"Le chef veux certainement nous tester et m'imposer un partenaire."  
  
Si tu veux pas de moi, dis le tout de suite. Grrrrrr! Il m'énerve ce type. Et pourtant il me fait craquer. J'ai horreur de ne pas maîtriser la situation.  
  
****************************************  
  
Nous arrivons à l'hôtel. Je peux vous dire que quand le boss nous a dit que l'hôtel était luxueux, il croyait pas si bien dire. En plus, la propriété est immense. Nous montons dans notre chambre après avoir récupéré notre clé.  
  
"Heero, pourquoi tu prends Odin Lowe comme pseudo?"  
  
"Parce que, à l'origine, c'est mon nom."  
  
"Moi je préfère Heero. Non, j'ai mieux : Hee-chan! Dis-moi, ça te plaît Hee- chan?"  
  
Il tressaille chaque fois que je l'appelle par ce surnom. Pourquoi? Afin d'éviter de me montrer que ça le trouble même si c'est trop tard, il me répond comme si de rien était son éternel phrase fétiche.  
  
"Hn!"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de coéquipiers ?"  
  
"Je pense que si j'en ai un, je n'y ferai pas attention. Ce sera un boulet pour moi et rien de plus. Pour finir je suis sûr que son inconscience finira par le tuer et je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me tienne pour responsable de la mort d'un incompétent."  
  
Quoi? Est ce que c'est ce qu'il pense de moi? Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre et il reçoit une gifle de plein fouet.  
  
"Alors, c'est cela que tu penses de moi. Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour toi. Et si je meurs à cause de ma soi-disant inconscience, ce qui te fera le plus chier, ce n'est pas d'avoir perdu un coéquipier, un ami sur qui tu peux t'appuyer, mais juste le fait d'être tenu pour responsable. Tu me dégoûtes! Et dire que je."  
  
Je ne peux plus continuer, ma gorge est noué et les larmes coulent à flot[5] le long de mes joues. Voyant mes larmes, Heero se pétrifie. Il se jette à mes pieds et enserre ma taille.  
  
"Duo, arrêtes! Ne pleures plus, je t'en supplie!"  
  
Qu'est ce qui lui prend? On dirait qu'il souffre énormément! Je le regarde stupéfait alors qu'il continu de me supplier de lui pardonner.  
  
"Pardonnes-moi! Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer. Boys don't cry!"  
  
Ah! Mais cette phrase, je la connais.  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
Ouf, j'ai cru que je ne finirai jamais à temps avant de repartir pour le lycée. J'ai de plus en plus de reviews et je suis trop contente. Continuez please car ça me vraiment plaisir. Je vous remercie tous infiniment. Je pense que la suite arrivera samedi. [1] Ben voyons! [2] Je sais c'est pas terrible comme idée et je comprendrai si je baissais dans votre estime. [3] En fait, c'est parce que j'ai pas trouvé de nom potable. [4] BS= Brigade Spéciale. Pas original, je sais mais moi et les noms c'est pas trop mon truc. Vous avez pu constater ça avec les chapitres précédents. [5] Ne te noie pas Duo. Oublier ce que je viens de dire. 


	6. Le colocataire6

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo, un petit OOC  
  
Couple : 1+2, 3+4  
  
Source : gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
CHAPITRE 6  
Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je découvre Quatre assis près du lit.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé?"  
  
"Tu t'es évanoui."  
  
"Et je peux savoir ce que tu fous là?"  
  
"Charmant accueil, Duo!"  
  
Il rit gentiment.  
  
"Si je suis là, c'est parce que je suis un des agents qui vous secondent."  
  
"Ah bon? Alors tu fais parti de la BS avec Trowa! Laisses-moi deviner, je parie que Heero et Trowa sont en train de discuter "mission" ensemble."  
  
"Exact !"  
  
"Y a pas à dire, ces deux là font vraiment la paire."  
  
"Oui, c'est vrai."  
  
En disant cela, je ressentis une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Quatre.  
  
"Ah, j'en étais sûr!"  
  
"De quoi?"  
  
"Tu es amoureux de Trowa."  
  
"Mais non pas du tout."  
  
Quatre rougit violemment.  
  
"Tu es un piètre menteur Quatre. As-tu dit à Trowa ce que tu ressentais pour lui?"  
  
"Non!"  
  
"Ben alors, t'attends quoi, le déluge? Ca fait combien de temps que tu le connais?"  
  
"Cinq ans."  
  
"Cinq ans! Mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu encore rien dit?"  
  
"Ben, en fait, je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soit réciproques et du coup, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus rester mon ami."  
  
"Quatre, tu te fous de moi là!"  
  
Quatre baissa la tête.  
  
"Mais enfin Quatre, réfléchis deux minutes! Ce gars est toujours avec toi depuis cinq ans! Il serait parti depuis longtemps s'il ne tenait pas à toi."  
  
"Ca ne veux rien dire du tout ça."  
  
"Bon, ok, tu veux d'autres preuves? Bien! Lors du repas, la dernière fois, il n'a pas arrêté de te dévorer des yeux et ces derniers étaient remplis de jalousie chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur moi. Alors, ça ne te suffit pas. En plus, je vais t'avouer que la première fois que je vous ai vus, j'avais pensé que vous étiez déjà casé depuis longtemps."  
  
Devant la tête que fait Quatre, j'éclate de rire. Heero et Trowa entre dans la chambre à ce moment là. Le ton froid qu'emploie Heero pour me parler me calme rapidement. On peut pas revenir à l'épisode où il se traînait à mes pieds? Quoi que, je l'aie peut-être imaginé cet épisode. C'est pas grave, on peut pas y revenir quand même? Non? Bon, c'est bon, je vais faire preuve de patience alors. Qui sait? Les rêves peuvent devenir réalité. Justement revenons-y à la réalité.  
  
"On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire?"  
  
"Gloups !"[1]  
  
Heero insiste.  
  
"Alors, pourquoi riais-tu?"  
  
Je me retiens au maximum pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau. Je jette un coup d'oeil alors Trowa qui interroge Quatre du regard pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Le blond baisse la tête et commence à rougir. Il se met à rougir de plus belle en entendant Heero continuer à demander les raisons de mon fou rire ce qui a le don de me faire repartir dans une crise. Heero soupire voyant que sa question restera à jamais sans réponse.  
  
"Pfffffff! Pourquoi je m'entête à tirer quelque chose de ce baka?"  
  
"Baka?"  
  
***********************************  
  
Tiens, mais c'est Heero? Et là, c'est qui? Mais c'est moi et je pleure! Pourquoi? Ah! Je pleure en dormant. Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar. Heero essaie de me réveiller.  
  
"Duo, réveilles-toi! Duo! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveilles-toi bon sang."  
  
J'ouvre les yeux.  
  
"Ca va?"  
  
"J'ai fait un drôle de rêve."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Eh bien, en fait, je me voyais en train de faire un cauchemar, et toi, tu essayais de me réveiller. Ca à l'air banal comme rêve mais c'était si réel. J'avais l'impression de revivre un moment de mon existence pourtant je ne t'ai. . ."  
  
Il m'interrompit brusquement.  
  
"Duo, je pense que nous devrions passer le relais à une autre équipe pour la mission."  
  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi !"  
  
"Espèce de baka ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'évanouir et tu ne vois pas pourquoi."  
  
Je ne fis même pas attention au fait que Heero s'inquiétait pour moi car elle était focalisée sur ce simple mot "Baka". Et sans m'en rendre compte je fis part de mes pensées à Heero.  
  
"Espèce de baka?"  
  
"Hn! Cela signifie imbécile. C'est du japonais."  
  
"Heero, le problème, c'est que je sais ce que cela signifie alors que je n'ai jamais pratiqué cette langue. En fait, cette expression m'est familière comme pour « omae o korosu » la dernière fois."  
  
Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, Heero se met en colère.  
  
"Duo, je ne veux plus te voir ! Nous allons arrêter cette mission. Ensuite, tu te trouves un appart et tu déménages. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas la peine d'ameuter tout l'immeuble car je ne céderais pas une deuxième fois."  
  
Quoi ? Etre séparé d'Heero ? Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon c?ur se serre et j'ai mal. J'ai envie de rester auprès de lui mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de me virer de chez lui. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le faire changer d'avis et de comprendre la raison qui l'a poussé à prendre cette décision. Ah ! Mais c'est peut-être du au fait que je m'évanouis. Heero doit penser que je vais être un boulet. Oui, mais de là à ne plus vouloir me vois, je ne comprends pas. En attendant, je vais retarder notre séparation.  
  
"Il en est hors de question, je n'abandonnerais pas cette mission. Je vais aller voir un médecin et, si je n'ai rien de grave, on continu comme prévu après, je disparaîtrais de ta vie puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais je veux faire cette mission. C'est important pour moi."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Pourquoi quoi ?"  
  
"Pourquoi cette mission te tient-elle tant à c?ur ?"  
  
Parce que je t'aime ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je viens de penser ? Je serais donc amoureux de Heero. Cela expliquerait bien des choses. Notamment le fait que mon coeur se serre à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est pour cette raison que je veux absolument faire cette mission. Il faut que je trouve autre chose.  
  
"Eh bien, en fait. . . Je. . . J'aimerais voir si je suis à ta hauteur ou si je suis simplement un boulet."  
  
"Hn ! Continues de t'évanouir et tu en seras un, crois-moi ! Bon, maintenant, viens, on y va !"  
  
"Où ça ?"  
  
"Nous allons rendre visite à un médecin de ma connaissance. "  
  
Toujours ce ton froid et pas un regard pour moi. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ?[2]  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
Salut, chers lecteurs. Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour les reviews et je vous demande pardon pour le retard mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes de connexions et d'autres trucs. Donc voilà ! Encore désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous laisse pour écrire la suite, en plus c'est les vacances, j'aurais donc plus de temps. A+. J'attends vos reviews. [1] Ca, c'est une onomatopée qui tue ! [2] Parce que sans ça cette fic ne servirai à rien. 


	7. Le colocataire7

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo, un petit OOC  
  
Couple : 1+2, 3+4, 5+Sally  
  
Source : gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
CHAPITRE 7  
Heero frappe à la porte et une femme blonde avec des nattes de chaque côtés du visage nous ouvre.  
  
"Heero ? Quelle suprise ! Que fais-tu là ?"  
  
"Bonjour Sally, j'ai besoin de ton aide."  
  
Sally ? Ce nom me dit quelquechose. Normal, Duo, il y a un paquet de filles qui se nomment Sally alors arrêtes de faire ton parano.  
  
"Entrez !"  
  
"Au fait, je te présente Duo Maxwell."  
  
Sally me serre la main.  
  
"Enchantée !"  
  
"Moi de même !"  
  
"Qui est ce mon ange ?"  
  
Un jeune homme de petite taille, cheveux noirs ,tout comme ses yeux, tirés en arrières pour former une queue de cheval et certainement chinois apparaît alors.  
  
"Wuffy ?"  
  
Tous les trois me regardent avec et étonnement et ,soudain, je ne les vois plus.  
  
****************************************  
  
Encore ce rêve.  
  
"Duo, réveilles-toi ! Duo ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveilles-toi bon sang."  
  
J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Heero penché au-dessus de moi.  
  
"Hee-chan ?"  
  
"Ca va mieux ?"  
  
"Je. . ."  
  
Je me redresse mais il me retient.  
  
"Doucement, tu viens de faire un cauchemar."  
  
Et là, je me souviens. J'éclate alors en sanglot. Je sais, je ne devrais pas mais ce rêve était si atroce. Heero me prend dans ses bras et je m'accroche à lui désespérément.  
  
"Chut ! Calmes-toi, c'est fini !"  
  
"Je ne pouvais rien faire. . . Tu. . . Sous mes yeux et. . . J'étais impuissant."  
  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là maintenant !"  
  
Il me caresse les cheveux tout en me berçant afin de me calmer. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras et peu à peu, je sombre dans le sommeil.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Duo, debout ! Réveilles toi !"  
  
"Mmh ! Deux minutes Hee-chan !"  
  
Je commence à me rendormir et je l'entends vaguement me dire un truc.  
  
"Tu. . . Le choix."  
  
Soudain, je sens de l'eau glacée sur tout mon corps. Le salaud ! Je vais le tuer ! D'un bond, je saute du lit et je me rue sur lui.  
  
"Ca va pas non ! Tu pourrais être plus doux quand même !"  
  
"Hn !"  
  
"Comment ça, je rêve ? Tu vas voir !"[1]  
  
"Dites, vous pourriez pas vous calmer ?"  
  
"Désolé !"  
  
"Hn ! Baka !"  
  
"Je te signale que c'est aussi de ta faute."  
  
"Bon, vous n'allez pas recommencez. Heero ?"  
  
"Hn ?"  
  
"Je peux te parler une minute ? Tiens, Duo ! Je pense qu'ils seront à ta taille. Changes-toi avant d'attraper froid !"  
  
Heero la suit et je me change rapidement afin de pouvoir écouter leur conversation à la porte.  
  
"Heero, si Duo s'évanouit de temps en temps, c'est parce qu'il est en train de retrouver la mémoire."  
  
"Je m'en doutais mais je ne veux pas qu'il se souvienne."  
  
"C'est pourtant ce qui est train de se passer et tu ne pourras rien y changer."  
  
"De toute façon, je ne le verrai plus après cette mission."  
  
"C'est trop tard Heero ! Il a commencé à se souvenir de toi dès que tu t'es approché de lui."  
  
"Il y a forcément un moyen ! Si jamais il se souvient, il va. . ."  
  
Je n'écoutais plus. Je n'en reviens pas ! Heero m'a menti ! Je dois à tout prix essayer de me souvenir mais un mal de tête me prend. Je l'ignore en me concentrant un maximum et tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est replonger dans ce rêve.  
  
"Heero, je vais te tuer !"  
  
Je réussis à l'immobiliser au sol. Je tiens fermement ses bras et je suis assis sur son ventre. Mais, au lieu de me venger, je m'allonge sur lui et enserre sa taille.  
  
"Duo ?"  
  
"Heero, je te remercie pour hier soir."  
  
"C'est normal, tu es mon ami."  
  
Je respire alors un grand coup. C'est parti !  
  
"Justement Heero ! A ce propos, je voulais t'avouer quelquechose."  
  
"Hn ?"  
  
"Pour moi, tu n'es pas un ami parce que pour moi, tu es bien plus que ça. En fait, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je... Je..."  
  
"Tu ?"  
  
"Je t'aime Heero."  
  
Je sens le corps de Heero se raidir après avoir entendu mon aveux. Il me repousse doucement et se redresse pour s'asseoir et là, je sais exactement ce qu'il va me dire. Je me dis que je vais devoir rester fort et une phrase résonne dans ma tête. Boys don't cry !  
  
"Je suis désolé, Duo mais... Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un ami, un compagnon de guerre et cela ne changera ne jamais. Tu comprends ?"  
  
Je lui fis un grand sourire.  
  
"Oui, et rassures-toi, je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça. J'étais sûr que tu allais me répondre ça et pourtant j'ai tenté le coup. C'est à moi d'être désolé Heero, je n'aurais pas du te le dire alors que je savais que ça ne serai pas réciproque. Mais tu sais, c'est bizarre parce que, on a beau être sûr, on a toujours une petite part d'espoir au fond de soi. Elle nous ronge et on finit pas se dire « pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer »."  
  
"Duo, je..."  
  
"Non, ne dis rien Heero. Au moins maintenant, je suis fixé !"  
  
Je me lève.  
  
"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je me prépare pour la mission et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Je vais prendre ma douche. A tout à l'heure !"  
  
Une fois sous la douche, ma phrase fétiche ne peut empécher mes larmes de couler librement plus longtemps. Il a raison, Duo no baka !  
  
****************************************  
  
Je cours le plus vite possible, Heero à mes trousses. Pourtant, il faut achever la mission même si nous sommes tombés dans un piège tendu par OZ.  
  
"Baka ! C'est du suicide !"  
  
Intérieurement, je ris. Quand je pense que c'est lui qui me dis ça. Je stoppe ma course et me retourne.  
  
"Saches que ça m'est bien égal de mourir Heero. Maintenant, fuis ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur. Même mort, je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner."  
  
"Pas pour moi !"  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Ca t'est peut-être égal de mourir mais je ne veux pas que tu meures !"  
  
J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'un soldat de OZ se dresse devant moi et me tient en joue.  
  
"Duo, attention !"  
  
Trop tard ! J'ai beau avoir lancé mon couteau, le coup est déjà parti. Le corps de mon ennemi tombe à terre suivi d'un autre qui n'est pourtant pas le mien. Je baisse la tête pour voir Heero en train de se vider de son sang, allongé sur le sol. Non ! Pas lui !  
  
"Heero !"  
  
Je le prend dans mes bras.  
  
"Heero ! Ne meurs pas ! Je t'en supplies !"  
  
Je suis en larmes et s'il meurt, je crois que plus rien ne pourra les empêcher de couler. Boys don't cry ! Tu parles! Comment ne pas pleurer lorsque l'on perd la personne à laquelle on tient le plus ?  
  
"Heero ! Je t'en prie ! Ouvres les yeux ! Dis quelquechose ! Parles-moi ! Allez Heero !"  
  
Il ouvre alors légèrement les yeux.  
  
"Duo ? Tu n'as rien ?"  
  
"Non, à cause de toi ! Imbécile, tu aurais du me laisser mourir !"  
  
"Baka ! Comment aurais-je pu laisser mourir la seule personne que j'aime ?"  
  
"Mais tu..."  
  
"Pardonnes-moi ! Je t'ai menti."  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas t'en sortir !"  
  
Il se redresse légèrement pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis retombe en fermant les yeux.  
  
"Non !"  
  
****************************************  
  
J'entend des bruits familiers à un hôpital. L'hôpital ? Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? Je me souviens de rien. J'ouvre les yeux mais je ne me trouve pas dans un hôpital. Seulement dans la chambre d'hôtel que je partage avec Heero. Je tourne la tête et je vois, non pas Heero, mais Quatre. Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.  
  
"On t'as nommé comme nounou officiel de Duo Maxwell ou quoi ?"  
  
"Ben, Heero t'as ramené inconscient tout à l'heure et comme il voulait discuter avec Trowa, je suis resté."  
  
"Il discute encore mission ?"  
  
"Oui, mais ils ont terminé. Heero est passé il y a deux minutes pour me dire qu'il allait faire un tour."  
  
"Ah !"  
  
Je m'assois sur le lit.  
  
"Quatre, je peux te parler ?"  
  
"Bien sûr."  
  
"Dis-moi la vérité ! Toi et moi, on se connaît depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que tu veux me faire croire."  
  
Quatre baisse la tête et rougit. Je sais qu'il est sur le point de me mentir.  
  
"Non. Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ?"  
  
"Ne me mens pas ! J'ai entendu une conversation entre Heero et Sally. Lui aussi, il m'a mentit et ce depuis le début. Je le déteste ! Quand je pense que je..."  
  
"Que tu es tombé amoureux de lui ?"  
  
"Comment ?"  
  
"Ca ne m'étonne pas, je le sais depuis des années que tu l'aimes."  
  
"De toute façon, il me déteste."  
  
"C'est faux !"  
  
"Alors pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je retrouve la mémoire ?"  
  
"Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Heero fait ça en pensant que c'est pour ton bien. Il ne te déteste pas, au contraire."  
  
"C' est ton empathie qui te fais dire ça ?"  
  
"Tu t'en souviens ?"  
  
"Ca vient juste de me revenir. Pourtant, c'est étrange, je n'ai pas mal à la tête."  
  
"Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas ressentir ta douleur."  
  
"Quatre ?"  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce si important pour Heero que je reste amnésique alors ?"  
  
"Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, Heero fait ça pour ton bien. De plus, je n'aurai rien du te dire."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"J'ai prêté serment à Heero. Malgré cela, je pense qu'il fait une erreur et tu comprendra lorsque tu connaitras les raisons qui poussent Heero à vouloir te garder amnésique à tout prix. Bon, je vais te laisser et rejoindre Trowa."  
  
Il me prend dans ses bras et je lui rend son étreinte. Heero choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre.  
  
"Désolé de vous déranger."  
  
Tiens ? Monsieur Glaçon serait-il jaloux ?  
  
"Tu ne nous déranges pas. J'allais justement partir."  
  
Il se penche et murmure à mon oreille.  
  
"Dis-lui !"  
  
Il se lève et s'apprête à sortir.  
  
"Merci Quat-chan. Mais toi aussi tu sais."  
  
"De rien. Je vais essayer."  
  
"Super, alors moi aussi."  
  
Et il ferme la porte.  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
Bon alors là, vous pourrez pas dire que j'ai mis du temps à vous mettre la suite. J'espère que ça vous a plus. A la prochaine. Je me bouge pour la suite. [1] Je me demande comment il a fait pour comprendre ça ! 


	8. Le colocataire8

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo, POV de Quatre, OOC, lime.  
  
Couple : 3x4  
  
Source : gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
CHAPITRE 8  
*Quatre*[1]  
  
Je parcours le couloir et m'arrête devant ma porte. Ma main marque une pause sur la poignée de la porte lorsque j'entends du bruit à l'intérieur. Je me penche alors pour écouter.[2] C'est Trowa! Mais avec qui discute-t- il? J'écoute alors plus attentivement. J'ai un peu mauvaise conscience car je sais que je ne devrai pas.[3] Et pourtant, la curiosité l'a emporté.  
  
"Oui, je t'aime aussi Catherine. Je t'embrasse!"  
  
Lorsque ces mots arrivent à mes oreilles, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et une boule se former dans ma gorge. Quoi? Ai-je bien entendu? Catherine et Trowa? Toujours sous le choc, je ne fis pas attention à ma main, qui, encore sur la poignée, abaisse cette dernière. Je perds alors l'équilibre et tombe la tête la première dans la chambre devant un Trowa assez étonné mais qui se remet bien vite de sa surprise afin m'aider.  
  
"Quatre, ça va? Tu ne t'ai pas trop fait mal?"  
  
Il tend sa main vers moi, et là, tout comme moi, il s'aperçoit que mon visage est inondé de larmes. Il commence alors à paniquer.  
  
"Quatre! Mon dieu! T'es-tu cassé quelque chose? Montres-moi où tu as mal? Je vais te soigner."  
  
Me soigner? Sans le vouloir, je me mets à rire de façon totalement hystérique.  
  
"Quatre? Que t'arrive-t-il?"  
  
Je ne réponds pas et continue de rire toujours aussi nerveusement. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Trowa me prend par les épaules et commence me secouer.  
  
"Quatre, réponds-moi à la fin! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!"  
  
Là, mon rire stoppe net, mes larmes cessent de couler et le silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes. Puis, je me relève suivi par Trowa qui me regarde de façon toujours inquiète. Au moins, ça prouve qu'il tient un peu à moi-même si c'est juste en tant qu'ami. Finalement, ne supportant plus de voir ce regard, je me tourne vers la porte restée ouverte après ma chute.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Ce n'est rien Trowa! Je vais prendre l'air, ça ira certainement mieux après."  
  
Je sors alors précipitamment de la chambre sans laisser le temps à Trowa d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je cours le plus vite possible hors de l'hôtel. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de cette chambre au plus vite car mes larmes menaçaient de refaire surface. Pourtant, même à l'extérieur, je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de se remettre à couler. Pourquoi? Pourquoi me mettre dans un état pareil? Je le savais. Je savais que c'était impossible entre lui et moi. Mais même lorsque l'on s'y attend, ça fait mal. Finalement, Duo avait tort, je n'aurai jamais du l'écouter. A cause de lui, je me suis fait des idées. Et voilà, quel imbécile je fais! C'est entièrement ma faute si je suis tomber amoureux de lui. Duo n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je pitoyable. Dès le départ, c'était un amour à sens unique et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de tout mettre sur le dos de la personne qui m'a soutenu. Ca ne me ressemble pas. Trowa, qu'as-tu fait de moi? Tu me rends fou. Qu'est ce je vais faire maintenant quand je serais en face de toi? Sourire bien entendu et souffrir en silence. De toute façon, ai-je vraiment d'autres choix ? J'en ai un autre mais ce serai vraiment trop facile. Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, le jour où il me laissera pour vivre avec Catherine, ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens. Alors pourquoi ne pas y mettre un terme maintenant ? Autant ne plus souffrir et... Deux bras puissants m'encerclant interrompent le cours de mes pensées. Non ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! Mon coeur me fait atrocement mal. Il ne sait pas à quel point ça me fait souffrir de le sentir si près et, pourtant, de le savoir si loin.  
  
"Que t'arrive-t-il Quatre ? Pourquoi ces larmes sur ton beau visage ?"  
  
Sa voix ! Elle est si tendre, elle m'apaise et me fait mal en même temps. C'est étrange ! J'ai envie de me laisser aller après ces paroles si douces. Mais je ne dois plus m'enfermer dans mes illusions. Même si c'est difficile, je dois affronter la réalité.  
  
"Lâches-moi Trowa !"  
  
Je me dégage brutalement de son étreinte et m'enfuis en direction du parc. Trowa se lance alors à ma poursuite.  
  
"Laisses-moi tranquille Trowa ! J'aimerais être seul."  
  
"Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas."  
  
Il me rattrape et se saisit de mon poigné. Je perds l'équilibre, décidément je ne sais pas tenir sur mes jambes, et nous basculons tous les deux sur la pelouse. Il se hâte de m'immobiliser, mes bras de chaque côté de mon visage aux prises de ses mains, mes jambes bloqués par les siennes. Impossible de m'échapper. De plus, son corps pressé contre le mien m'empêche de réfléchir de façon lucide à une fuite possible. En dernier recours, je tourne la tête sur le côté. Je ne veux pas le voir même si je sens sa chaleur m'envahir totalement.  
  
"Maintenant, dis-moi la raison pour laquelle tu pleures!"  
  
"Hors de question alors laisse-moi Trowa!"  
  
"Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état! Je t'en prie Quatre! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! Laisses-moi te consoler!"  
  
Et sur ces mots, je sens ses lèvres au coin de mon oeil gauche. Je tourne alors la tête pour le regarder d'un air étonné. Il me sourit, se penche du côté de mon oeil droit et fait la même chose que précédemment. Il descend ensuite un peu plus bas sur mon visage jusqu'à effleurer mes lèvres. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il vient de faire que, déjà, il s'écarte en bredouillant des excuses.  
  
"Pardonnes-moi pour ce geste. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. En fait, si, je sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai fait cela."  
  
Il se rapproche à nouveau, pose ses mains sur mon visage et me lève la tête.  
  
"Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime Quatre."  
  
Il prend alors possession de mes lèvres une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, le baiser ne s'arrête pas à ce simple contact car j'ouvre la bouche lorsque la langue de Trowa caresse mes lèvres. Nos langues se frôlent alors et je peux enfin me délecter de ce goût tant espéré. Je resterais bien encore longtemps ainsi à profiter de ce baiser, mais une question trottant dans ma tête m'oblige à l'interrompre. Trowa m'interroge alors du regard.  
  
"Et Catherine?"  
  
"Quoi Catherine?"  
  
"Je croyais que c'était elle la personne dont tu étais amoureux. Je t'ai entendu le lui dire au téléphone."  
  
A peine ai-je le temps de terminer ma phrase que Trowa éclate de rire. Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Qu'ai-je dis de si hilarant? Il m'embrasse alors qu'il aime une autre fille, je lui demande pourquoi et il me rit au nez. Il se fout de moi là. Je sens que mes larmes vont refaire surface mais j'essaye de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.  
  
"Puis-je connaître la raison de cette soudaine crise de fou rire?"  
  
Ma voix tremble. Je suis au bord des larmes. Trowa se calme un peu avant de me répondre.  
  
"Normal que j'aime Catherine puisque c'est ma soeur. C'est donc pour cela que tu pleurais."  
  
"Ne te moques pas de moi! Après tout, c'est entièrement de ta faute! Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit"  
  
"C'est vrai! Mais, grâce à cela, j'ai eu enfin le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments."  
  
Sur ces mots, il m'embrasse de nouveau. Nous nous séparons seulement au bout de quelques minutes à bout de souffle. Je lui murmure alors les mots que je gardais depuis si longtemps dans mon coeur au creux de son oreille.  
  
"Je t'aime Trowa."  
  
"Moi aussi. Allez viens, le dîner va être servi!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Nous arrivons dans notre chambre après s'être hâtés de dîner. A peine la porte est-elle fermée que Trowa s'empare de mes lèvres, puis me soulève afin de me transporter jusqu'au lit. A cet instant, jamais mon bonheur n'a été si grand. Mon voeu le plus cher est sur le point de se réaliser. Trowa me porte toutes les attentions dont j'avais rêvées, et, à mon tour, je peux lui donner du plaisir. Je sens que cette nuit restera gravée dans ma mémoire à tout jamais.  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Désolée pour les fans de 1x2 mais cette fic est, à la base, dédiée à ma meilleure amie qui m'a encouragé à l'écrire et, celle-ci étant fan du couple 3x4, j'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir avec ce chapitre. Je vous promets que pour le prochain, je reviendrai sur mon couple préféré. Je suis également désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à faire paraître ce chapitre mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de santé. J'espère qu'il ne m'arrivera rien d'ici le prochain. Je remercie la personne qui m'a envoyé un mail et celles qui m'ont laissé une review. A+.  
  
[1] Ben quoi, je vois bien que c'est Quatre. Après tout, y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas. [2] Quatre qui écoute aux portes, on aura tout vu. [3] Là, je le reconnais! 


	9. Le colocataire9

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC, lime.  
  
Couple : 1x2, 3x4  
  
Source : gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
CHAPITRE 9  
Quatre ferme la porte derrière lui. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu parler avec lui, ça m'a remonté le moral. En plus, j'ai l'impression que ça a rendu Heero jaloux. Rien qu'au ton sur lequel il me parle.  
  
"Vas te préparer, le dîner va être servi!"  
  
"Ok! En plus, j'ai une faim de loup. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir des malaises aujourd'hui."  
  
"Hn!"  
  
"Bon, c'est bon! Je vais m'habiller."  
  
Je farfouille dans ma valise et trouve les vêtements dont j'aurais besoin pour sortir après le dîner. Je me demande comment Heero va se vêtir pour ce soir. Je commence à retirer mon tee-shirt lorsque j'entends l'amour de ma vie s'étouffer dans mon dos. Très inquiet, je m'approche de lui.  
  
"Hee-chan, ça va?"  
  
Il retire la main que j'avais posée sur son épaule.  
  
"Duo, ne pourrais-tu pas te déshabiller dans la salle de bain?"  
  
"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi pudique Hee-chan!"  
  
En disant ces mots, j'envoie valser mon tee-shirt sur mon lit. Puis, je continue mon manège en commençant à déboutonner mon jean. Heero détourne les yeux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
  
"Baka! Puisque tu as du temps à perdre à faire tes bêtises, je vais finalement prendre ma douche en premier."  
  
Je le rattrape.  
  
"Te fâches pas! C'est bon, j'y vais."  
  
"Et je tiens également à avoir de l'eau chaude. Maintenant, attends ton tour!"  
  
Il s'y enferme et j'entends l'eau couler deux minutes après. En attendant mon tour, je m'allonge sur le lit et j'observe le plafond. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur un Heero vraiment appétissant. En effet, il a juste enfilé un jean moulant et, à en juger par les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinent le long de son torse pour aller se perdre dans le tissu, il ne s'est séché que sommairement. Ses cheveux sont tout ébouriffés par le mouvement de la serviette qui ne cesse de passer et de repasser de façon frénétique dans sa tignasse brune afin de les sécher. Il me jette un coup d'oeil, puis se débarrasse de la serviette avant de s'approcher du lit. Je commence à me relever, mais il me repousse sur le matelas. Il se positionne ensuite au-dessus de moi et me regarde bizarrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime ce regard. On dirait que seul le désir est présent dans ses yeux ainsi qu'une autre chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. De l'amour? Restes à m'en assurer! Je l'interroge donc.  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
Il ne répond pas et s'empare de mes lèvres. Je sens ensuite sa langue s'insinuer dans ma bouche afin de caresser la mienne. Ce baiser si inattendu est vraiment délicieux et j'en profite au maximum. Et pour ce faire, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre moi. Quant à lui, il pose sa main gauche à côté de ma tête tandis que sa main droite passe dans mes cheveux, sur mon cou, mon torse. Descendant toujours plus bas tout en continuant ses caresses infernales, elle m'excite de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle arrive au niveau de mon entrejambe, Heero rompt le baiser et le gémissement que je pousse, à l'instant même où il la pose sur la bosse que forme le tissu de mon sous- vêtement, franchit mes lèvres. D'ailleurs ce gémissement s 'intensifie lorsqu'il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je penche alors la tête en arrière afin qu'il ait un meilleur accès. Tout en laissant sa langue parcourir le creux de mon cou, sa main, toujours aussi experte, passe sous mon boxer. A ce moment là, un doute traverse mon esprit et je ne peux retenir ma main de la stopper dans son élan ni ma voix de trembler lorsque je m'exprime afin de dissiper ce doute affreux.  
  
"Heero, tu. . . ?"  
  
Son visage marqué jusqu'à présent par la surprise laisse place à un doux sourire. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et là, je comprends quelle était cette chose indéfinissable tout à l'heure. C'est bien de l'amour que je voie dans ses yeux ! Je n'ai plus besoin de mot, il le sait. Et pourtant, il me les dit. Ces mots que j'ai tant attendus, il me les murmure au creux de mon oreille.  
  
"Je t'aime Duo !"  
  
Je ferme les yeux afin de m'imprégner de ces paroles. Soudain, je sens sa main gauche agripper mon épaule et me secouer légèrement. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?  
  
"Duo, ouvres les yeux !"  
  
Je lui obéis mais, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas Heero que je vois, mais le plafond.  
  
"Tu n'as pas assez dormi aujourd'hui ?"  
  
Je comprends alors la situation. Encore un rêve ![1] Quel dommage ![2] Ca avait l'air tellement réel. Si réel que, apparemment, ça a suffi pour me faire réagir. Au moment où l'espoir, qu'Heero n'a encore rien vu, naît en moi, ayant ainsi le temps de cacher mon érection à mon ami, celui-ci l'anéantit complètement.  
  
"Duo, tu devrais te calmer avant qu'on aille dîner si tu n'as pas envie de te taper la honte. La douche est libre si tu veux bien qu'il reste de l'eau chaude. Si j'avais su, je ne t'en aurai pas laissé. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu ferais un joli rêve pendant que je prendrais ma douche."  
  
C'est le pire moment de mon existence. Enfin, pour ce que je me souviens du reste. Je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate et j'ai tellement honte que je capte à peine qu'Heero vient de faire de l'humour. Je me lève et me hâte de disparaître, à défaut de six pieds sous terre, dans la salle de bain.  
  
***************************  
  
Après cet « incident », nous nous rendons au restaurant de l'hôtel pour un dîner en tête-à-tête. Chouette ! Heero et moi pour un dîner aux chandelles super romantique. Je le regarde et je m'aperçois que je me suis réjoui encore trop vite. Il mange en silence et tire une putain de gueule d'enterrement. Franchement, il pourrai faire un petit effort. Mais bon, sachant à qui j'ai à faire, je pense que c'est trop demander. Ca va être à moi de jouer. Je pose délicatement ma main sur la sienne.  
  
"Hn ?"  
  
"Tu pourrais arrêter de faire cette tête. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureux de partager ce repas avec moi. Je te rappelle que nous sommes censés être un couple et, vu la gueule que tu tire, je ne pense pas que nous soyons réellement crédibles. Qu'en penses-tu mon amour ?"  
  
Tout en disant ce la, je lui caresse la main afin de le taquiner mais il ne réagit même pas.  
  
"Hn !"  
  
C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Monsieur est ailleurs. Il doit certainement penser à la mission. Si c'est le cas, je n'imaginais pas qu'une mission pouvait le tracasser à ce. . . Eh ! Mais, c'est Trowa et Quatre là-bas ! Ben dis donc, ils en sont déjà à la fin ! A mon avis ils ont du expédier les plats en vitesse. D'ailleurs, ils font de même avec le dessert. Je me demande pourquoi? Quoi que la réponse soit évidente car, vu comme ils se dévorent des yeux, ils ont du s'avouer leurs sentiments et je suis certain que, si, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir faim, c'est parce qu'ils sont animés par un autre appétit.[3] Qu'est ce que je disais? Ils se lèvent et sortent du restaurant d'un pas pressé main dans la main. Nous sommes arrivés à la fin du repas depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'une idée traverse mon esprit. Si avec ça, je n'arrive pas à le dérider, c'est qu'il a un gros problème. En parlant de ça, j'espère que je n'en aurai pas lorsque je lui aurai fait ce que je m'apprête à faire. Bof! Après tout, le seul problème que je risque d'avoir, c'est d'être tuer. Et puis, il serait temps qu'il s'aperçoive qu'on a finit de manger.  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions prendre exemple sur Trowa et Quatre?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Ben oui, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas encore au courant mais ils se sont enfin déclarés l'un à l'autre et je pense qu'ils vont bien s'amuser ce soir. Peut-être que nous devrions laisser la mission de côté et en profiter nous aussi."  
  
Tout en disant cela, je fais glisser mon pied le long de sa jambe.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Je prends mon ton le plus innocent pour lui répondre.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Omae o korosu!"  
  
"Ah! Enfin tu parles!"  
  
"Hn! Baka!"  
  
Tout d'un coup, je le vois qui s'affole légèrement. Même très légèrement car, c'est uniquement parce que je le connais que j'ai pu m'en apercevoir. Un inconnu n'aurait vu aucune différence dans son comportement.  
  
"Pas de temps à perdre, allons-y!"  
  
Grrrrrr! J'ai raté une occasion de me taire. Si je n'avais rien dit, on serait resté un peu plus longtemps. Le temps que je prenne ma veste, il était déjà à la sortie. Je lui cours après afin de le rattraper. Les gens assis aux tables me dévisagent avec un sourire moqueur. Ils doivent penser que nous nous sommes disputés. Faut dire qu'on forme le couple de l'année, ça, c'est clair! Il est dans le parc de l'hôtel lorsque je le rattrape enfin.  
  
"Tu aurais pu m'attendre! Tout le monde m'a dévisagé pensant que nous nous étions disputés. Tu pourrais faire un effort pour préserver notre couverture."  
  
"S'il pense à une dispute, il pense forcément à un couple."  
  
Là, sérieusement, il m'énerve. Je rumine dans un coin de ma tête alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la boîte de nuit où nous devrons rencontrer notre contact pour la mission.  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ce retour en force du couple 1x2. Je tiens à dire que c'était mon premier lime donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Je tiens à remercier Lyxeria pour m'avoir indiqué des erreurs que j'avais omises de corriger. Maintenant, c'est fait. Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails et qui m'ont des reviews. Je me dépêche pour mettre la suite. J'attends vos reviews. A+.  
  
[1] Désolée de vous décevoir ! Plus tard peut-être ! [2] T'inquiètes pas Duo, tu n'es pas le seul à être dégoûté. [3] Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. 


	10. Le colocataire10

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo, POV de Heero, OOC.  
  
Couple : 1x2, 3x4  
  
Source : gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
  
CHAPITRE 10  
  
A quelques mètres de la boîte, quelque chose m'interpelle et je m'arrête brusquement. S'apercevant que je ne suis plus à sa hauteur, Heero se tourne vers moi.  
  
"Hn ?"  
  
"Je viens de penser à un truc."  
  
Heero hausse un sourcil. J'en été sûr, il ne me fera l'honneur d'entendre sa voix afin d'en savoir plus. Pourtant, malgré son manque d'intérêt flagrant pour le fond de mes pensées, je suis obligé de lui en faire part vu l'importance de la chose envers la réussite de notre mission.  
  
"Heero, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous laisseront passer. Nous ne sommes pas assez crédible."  
  
"Hn ?"  
  
Grrrrrrrrr ! ! ! ! Il m'énerve ! ! ! ! Ne sait-il rien faire d'autres à part émettre des sons d'ours mal léché ?[1]  
  
"Ce n'est pas en étant à vingt mètres l'un de l'autre que nous ferons croire que nous sommes un couple d'homosexuels."  
  
"Dans ce cas, faisons comme si nous n'étions pas un couple!"  
  
"Bien, alors puisque tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je m'en vais !"  
  
"Hn !"  
  
Je reprends alors ma marche, mais dans la direction opposée. Je marche assez lentement dans l'espoir qu'il change d'avis et me rattrape. Je perçois le résonnement de ses pas sur le béton, mais, au lieu de les entendre se rapprocher, ils se font de moins en moins distincts. Décidément, avec lui, tous mes espoirs restent vains. Finalement, cette réaction n'est pas si inattendue puisqu'il a obtenu ce qu'il désirait : être seul pour effectuer la mission. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas à quel point il me fait souffrir. De toute façon, même s'il le savait, il n'en aurait rien à foutre. Je continue de marcher sans but précis.  
  
***********************************  
  
Mes pas me conduisent à un petit parc de jeux que je reconnais immédiatement. Je l'avais repéré un peu plus tôt en me disant qu'il faudrait que je vienne y faire un tour. Je comprends pourquoi, inconsciemment, je suis venu ici. Quand tout va mal et que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je vais souvent me réfugier dans des aires de jeux comme celle- ci. La plupart du temps je m'installe sur une balançoire, sur laquelle je me demande, si, dans mon enfance, j'avais déjà passé du temps à en faire avec une comme celle-ci. C'est donc sans hésiter que je m'assois sur une de celles présentes dans le parc.[2] Je pousse un grand soupir. Pourquoi suis- je tombé amoureux d'un être aussi insensible ? Il n'aura jamais de sentiments pour moi si ce n'est dans mes rêves. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas rencontré, tout serait beaucoup plus simple. Ma vie avait un sens à cette époque. Moi qui ne possédais aucun souvenir, je m'étais fixé un but. Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé à retrouver la mémoire. Ma vie a-t-elle toujours un sens? L'amour que je porte pour Heero lui en donne peut-être un. Mais, lorsque c'est un amour à sens unique, on souffre constamment. A quoi bon continuer une existence où seule la souffrance est présente?[3] C'est à ce moment précis que j'obtiens la réponse à cette question. En effet, je viens d'éviter de justesse le couteau qui m'était destiné. Putain d'instinct de vie de merde! Même si ce n'est pas en visant ma jambe qu'il aurait pu me tuer. Trois solutions se présentent donc à moi :  
  
Cette personne veut me tuer à petit feu étant de nature psychopathe, c'est à dire raffolant des cris de souffrances de ses victimes.  
  
Elle veut m'enlever. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt car je ne suis pas riche et, même si Heero, lui, a les moyens, jamais il ne paierait de rançon.  
  
Dernière raison qui est fort peu probable, cette personne n'est vraiment pas douée de la vie et s'est loupée.  
  
"Tu vas gentiment nous suivre!"  
  
Bon, apparemment, c'est la deuxième solution même si je n'en comprends toujours pas l'intérêt. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le temps de chercher car il faut que je trouve un moyen d'échapper à mon ravisseur. Mais au moment où je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi, je m'aperçois que je suis encerclé. Malédiction, je ne peux pas m'enfuir! En dernier recours, je décide de les attaquer mais un coup derrière ma nuque a tôt fait d'interrompre cette vaine tentative.  
  
***********************************  
  
POV de Heero  
  
J'arrive à la boîte de nuit après avoir laissé Duo partir. Je sens un brin de culpabilité m'envahir lorsque je franchis les portes du night club. Après tout, les assassins courent toujours. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du le laisser. Mais au moment où j'en viens à penser à le rejoindre, j'aperçois l'homme que j'étais venu retrouver assis au bar. Je me concentre aussitôt sur la mission et me dirige vers lui. Je m'installe à ses côtés tout en commandant un verre de whisky.[4]Comme d'habitude, j'attends qu'il entame la conversation. Cet homme n'est autre que mon espion personnel. Il travaille pour moi depuis que je suis rentré dans la police. C'est le professeur J qui m'a conseillé cet homme en me disant que c'était le meilleur.  
  
"Ben alors Odin, tu es seul ce soir?"  
  
"Hn!"  
  
Faut toujours qu'il me cherche cet abruti! Dommage que Duo ne soit pas resté! J'aurais bien voulu voir la tête qu'il aurait faite vu qu'il ne sait pas qu'on m'a imposé un coéquipier.  
  
"Où est passé ton coéquipier?"  
  
"Parti!"  
  
Là, je manque d'avaler ma salive de travers lorsque je l'entends évoquer la disparition de Duo. Il n'était pas censé être au courant! Alors comment? Il faut que je tire ça au clair. Pour ce faire, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était et lui tirer les vers du nez sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
  
"Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu voir à quoi il ressemblait!"  
  
"Tu ne rates rien!"  
  
"Ah bon? Pourtant, on m'a dit que c'était un canon!"  
  
"Vraiment? Quel est l'imbécile qui t'as raconté ça?"  
  
"Ca, mon cher, c'est un secret! Mais je te dirai tout, y compris les informations que tu es venu chercher si tu daignais accepter la proposition que je t'ai faite, il y a quelques temps de cela déjà."  
  
Le fou, il va regretter de m'avoir fait du chantage.  
  
"Hn, marché conclu!"  
  
"C'est vrai?"  
  
Je me lève et lui murmure au creux de son oreille.  
  
"Dépêches-toi avant que je ne change d'avis!"  
  
"Tout de suite!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Une fois hors de la boîte et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, je le plaque contre un mur.  
  
"Eh bien, on est impatient à ce que je vois!"  
  
"Oui je suis impatient de te donner une bonne leçon!"  
  
Sur ces mots, je lui mets un grand coup de pieds dans ses parties intimes.[5]  
  
"Aurais-tu oublié qu'il ne faut pas se mesurer à moi?"  
  
Je le cogne à la joue puis, je me saisis de son visage et le tourne vers moi. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux d'un regard dont moi seul ait le secret, plus couramment surnommé le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue par un certain baka natté. Celui-ci a pour but de l'intimider. Et apparemment, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, il ne me fait pas défaut car ses pupilles sont maintenant dilatées par la terreur qu'il ressent.  
  
"Maintenant tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions, c'est clair?"  
  
Incapable de dire un mot, il hoche la tête.  
  
"Qui t'a mis au courant pour Duo?"  
  
"C'est. . ."  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
Je sais, il était temps que je mette la suite de ce chapitre. Mais en relisant mon brouillon, je me suis aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et, par un malheur, lors de cette découverte, l'inspiration m'a quittée. Heureusement, elle est revenue et j'espère qu'elle est bien présente. Afin d'avoir la confirmation de son retour, j'attends vos reviews. Et je vous remercie pour celles que vous m'avez laissées pour le précédent chapitre. Avant de vous laisser, j'ai une question à poser. Il y a longtemps, j'ai lu un défi sur le net mais je ne sais plus sur quel site, ni qui l'a lancé. Le défi était le suivant, les G-boys ont une mission d'infiltration à faire dans un camp de nudiste. Si la personne qui a lancé ce défi lit ces mots, pourrait-elle m'envoyer un mail car j'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Merci d'avance. J'essaierais d'écrire la suite assez vite. A+  
  
[1] Si, mais tu ne le sauras pas avant un moment ! [2] Pour ces deux phrases j'ai eu du mal à faire de répétitions pour le mot balançoire donc j'espère que vous êtes arrivés à suivre. Je sais cette note est inutile puisque vous êtes très intelligents mais j'avais envie de dire à quel point ces deux phrases m'on pris la quiche ! [3] Je sais, je dois arrêter les cours de philo mais mes parents n'ont pas compris pourquoi ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Puisque vous, vous comprenez parfaitement, aidez-moi à les convaincre! [4] Je sais, c'est pas original mais j'avais la flemme de chercher autre chose de moins bateau. De toute façon, il n'y touchera pas alors. [5] Et là, tous les mecs qui liront ce passage, s'ils y en a qui lisent ma fic, ne pourront s'empêcher de dire « ouch! J'ai mal pour lui. » 


	11. Le colocataire11

Titre : le colocataire  
  
Auteur : Chidori  
  
E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com  
  
Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC.  
  
Couple : 1+2, 3+4  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
  
CHAPITRE 11  
  
"Ha, ha, ha ! Enfin je tiens ma vengeance. Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de ce parasite une bonne fois pour toutes."  
  
Cette horrible voix stridente a tôt fait de me réveiller. Et là, je découvre le responsable.  
  
"Ré. . . Réléna ? [1]"  
  
L'affreux bonbon rose s'approche de moi.  
  
"Je suis flattée que tu te souviennes de moi alors que tu es censé être amnésique."  
  
"On oublie pas un cauchemar aussi facilement !"  
  
Sa main s'abat violemment sur ma joue. Quelle salope ! Elle a de la chance que je ne puisse pas bouger étant pieds et poings liés.  
  
"Réléna, je te ferai payer pour ce geste."  
  
Elle me sourit étrangement avant de me répondre.  
  
"Je ne pense pas vu que ta vie est sur le point d'achever son périple ici même et cela, dans quelques instants seulement. Et, je suis navrée de te dire que tu vas beaucoup souffrir."  
  
". . ."  
  
Elle soupire légèrement.  
  
"Ah ! Mon pauvre Duo ! Si seulement tu avais reçu cette balle qui t'était destinée lors de cette fameuse mission, tu aurais eu droit à une mort rapide. Malheureusement pour toi et surtout pour moi, Heero s'est interposé et tu as pu en réchapper. Mais, maintenant, ta vie est entre mes mains et je vais te faire agoniser pendant des heures avant de te laisser mourir. Ainsi, je vais prendre plaisir à entendre tes cris de souffrance et je pourrais enfin sortir avec Heero."  
  
"Sortir avec Heero ? Tu dis vouloir me tuer dans l'unique but de sortir avec Heero. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce Heero qui t'a fait la promesse de sortir avec toi si tu me tuais ? [2]"  
  
"Non, à vrai dire c'est plutôt quelqu'un d'autre qui me l'a promis. "  
  
"Qui est-ce ?"  
  
"Je peux bien te dire la vérité puisque tu vas bientôt mourir. Mais laisse- moi te raconter l'histoire depuis le début."  
  
Elle s'installe sur la chaise située juste en face de moi et j'attends désormais avec appréhension qu'elle commence son récit. Après quelques minutes qui me parurent interminable, elle se décide enfin.  
  
"Vois-tu Duo, j'ai toujours su que tu serais une nuisance pour moi. En fait dès l'instant où tu as posé ton regard sur Heero puisque, tout comme moi, tu as succombé à son charme. Au départ, je ne te considérais en aucun cas comme un potentiel rival. Mais, peu à peu, je remarquai que Heero et toi étiez de plus en plus proches malgré le caractère froid de ce dernier envers quiconque osait l'approcher. Je me suis mise à me méfier de toi, car je me suis aperçu que, finalement, tu pourrais bien te mettre en travers de ma route. Alors, comme dit le fameux dicton « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir », je décidais d'agir. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de toi le plus vite possible et pour cela, j'étais prête à tout, même à renoncer à la paix dans le monde. La solution m'est apparue lorsque j'ai été recueillie par le professeur J. Je l'ai surpris alors qu'il vous envoyait un ordre de mission. J'ai alors soutiré des informations en jouant le coup de la petite fille innocente qui ne comprend pas pourquoi toutes ces bases devraient être détruites malgré le nombre de morts que cela pourraient causer."  
  
"Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as trafiqué la mission lors de laquelle Heero a failli périr !"  
  
"En effet, j'ai fait un marché avec OZ. Je leur donnais des informations sur votre prochaine mission ainsi que trois pilotes de gundam en échange de quoi, il devait te tuer et me livrer ensuite Heero."  
  
Je n'en reviens pas, quand je pense qu'à cause d'elle, les autres n'auraient pas pu mettre un terme à la guerre.  
  
"Je vois que tu es surpris. Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais la capacité à élaborer un plan aussi génial. [3] Et oui, Duo, maintenant tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. J'avais, en effet tout prévu."  
  
"Pourtant ton plan a échoué !"  
  
Réléna semble soudain désappointé.  
  
"En effet, j'avais omis un détail dans mon plan. Un détail auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé. Heero étais déjà amoureux de toi. Mais, laisse-moi te dire que malgré cette faille, j'eus une chance inespérée. Lorsque Heero s'est pris la balle, tu as cru qu'il était mort et le choc fut si brutal psychologiquement que, lors de ton réveil à l'hôpital, tu étais devenu amnésique. J'ai alors profité de l'absence des autres pilotes dû à leur convalescence. Je suis allé retrouver le professeur J afin de le convaincre de t'éloigner de Heero sous prétexte que tu déstabilisais son soldat parfait. Celui-ci eut alors l'idée de ne jamais te rendre la mémoire."  
  
Je reste bouche bée devant toutes ces révélations. Quand je pense que même cet enfoiré de J était dans le coup !  
  
"Pour ce faire, tu ne devais plus avoir aucun contact avec les autres pilotes et tout ce qui était en rapport avec la guerre. Le professeur J y a d'ailleurs veillé personnellement. Il t'a gardé dans un sommeil artificiel pendant qu'il créait ton propre clone. Son travail achevé, nous t'avons échangé avec ce dernier. Les autres n'y ont vu que du feu malgré la différence de comportement car n'oublions pas c'est J qui l'a entraîné. Mais ils ont très vite pensé que cette mission t'avait laissé des séquelles. Et toi, de ton côté, tu as refait ta vie avec cette fille."  
  
"San ?"  
  
"Ah oui, je ne me souvenais plus de son nom ! Il faut dire que je ne retiens pas souvent le nom de mes employés. Quand je pense que si je l'avais augmenté comme elle me l'avait demandé, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de mettre en place toute cette mascarade pour te tuer."  
  
"Mascarade ? Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui est derrière cette mission qu'on nous a imposée?"  
  
"Absolument tout ! J'ai payé tous ces gens que tu as rencontré jusqu'à présent sauf tes coéquipiers qui ont été également menés en bateau. Tu comprends que vu leur attachement pour toi, ils ne pouvaient pas faire partie de la combine."  
  
Là, j'étais sur le point d'exploser.  
  
"Je jure par Shinigami que, même mort, je reviendrai pour me venger."  
  
"Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, j'en veux la preuve. D'ailleurs je vais te donner l'opportunité de me l'apporter tout de suite. En effet, j'ai trop attendu."  
  
Elle se lève et s'approche d'une petite table se trouvant non loin de moi et sur laquelle je peux distinguer différents instruments du parfait petit chirurgien. Elle hésite un peu avant de servir d'un scalpel et de se diriger vers moi, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Bon, je vais essayer de garder mon sang-froid et réfléchir à comment me sortir de là. Récapitulons la situation, même en essayant de gagner du temps en la faisant parler, mes tentatives pour défaire mes liens sont restées vaines. [4] Ensuite, apaiser cette folle relèverai du miracle. Finalement je suis en train de m'apercevoir avec horreur que je n'ai aucune option pour m'enfuir et que la fin est proche pour moi. Je ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt lorsque j'entends le son[5]de sa voix au creux de mon oreille.  
  
"Un dernier mot ?"  
  
"Oui ! En fait, je voulais te dire que même si tu mets un terme à mon existence, Heero ne t'offrira jamais son coeur pour la simple et bonne raison que tu l'emmerde."  
  
La rage se peint alors sur son visage et elle m'enfonce son scalpel dans la hanche. Je retiens de cri de douleur et essaie de penser que, bientôt, tout sera fini.  
  
"Heero ne m'offrira peut-être pas son coeur, mais son corps m'appartiendra et tu sais pourquoi ?"  
  
Elle commence à m'entailler le bas de mon ventre en faisant glisser tout doucement le couteau vers la droite. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai vraiment mal. Je veux qu'elle en finisse et vite.  
  
"Heero ne pourra pas me refuser si le professeur J lui en donne l'ordre."  
  
Elle retire le couteau et je me mords la lèvre afin de ne pas hurler. Pourtant je sens une larme poindre au coin de mon oeil droit.  
  
"Tu es plus courageux que je ne le pensais. Même pas un cri de douleur ! Mais, je ne m'inquiète car je sens que cela ne va pas durer bien longtemps. Je suis même certaine que tu pries au fond de toi pour que j'en finisse rapidement. Dommage pour toi ! On en est seulement au début."  
  
A ce moment-là, j'ouvre les yeux et lui lance un regard Shinigami qui lui glace le sang. Elle se reprend aussitôt.  
  
"Je vois, Monsieur résiste. Bien, tu l'auras voulu."  
  
Elle plante cette fois-ci violemment le scalpel dans ma hanche droite. Je prends sur moi-même et je réussis à soutenir son regard. Elle s'apprête à faire glisser à nouveau la lame de côté lorsque, soudain, l'alarme se met à sonner provoquant l'arrêt immédiat de son geste. Un soldat lui hurle alors depuis l'entrée.  
  
"On nous attaque !"  
  
Elle retire d'un coup sec son instrument de torture et chuchote à mon oreille.  
  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai en finir avec toi plus tard et je . . ."  
  
Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase. La douleur commence à se faire ressentir et elle est si forte que je sens que je ne vais pas rester bien longtemps conscient.  
  
À SUIVRE.  
  
Enfin terminé ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais. A chaque fois, y avait un truc qui clochait. Ca m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour essayer de tout expliquer mais je pense que je n'ai rien oublié. J'espère que cette première partie du dénouement de l'histoire vous a plu et que cela ne vous a pas déçu. Je m'excuse encore pour le retard et je remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. J'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre. A+. [1] Surpris ? [2] Je vous rappelle qu'il est toujours partiellement amnésique et donc, il ne sait pas que Heero l'aime. [3] Nous non plus d'ailleurs ! [4] Vous pensiez tout de même pas qu'il est resté sans rien faire écoutant sagement son discours pendant tout ce temps là. [5] Horrible bien entendu ! Je n'avais pas besoin de le préciser. 


	12. Le colocataire12

Titre : le colocataire

Auteur : Chidori

E-mail : chidori.kuruma@caramail.com 

Genre : ben... yaoi, POV de Duo, OOc.

Couple : 1+2, 3+4

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.

CHAPITRE 12

Je reviens à la réalité en sentant une légère pression sur mon bas-ventre.Je serre les dents afin d'étouffer la douleur que je ressens. Apparemment, quelqu'un est en train de me faire un bandage. J'entrouve les yeux afin de voir de qui il peut s'agir.

"Heero? C'est toi? Tu es venu me sauver?"

Il pose sa main sur mon front.

"Chut! Ne parle pas! Je vais t'aider."

Il me prend dans ses bras, mais, malgré la délicatesse de son geste, mon corps se replie légèrement sur lui-même, intensifiant la douleur par la même occasion. Celle-ci devient alors beaucoup trop insupportable pour moi et je suis sur le point de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience lorsqu'une voix m'en empêche.

"Plus un geste Heero et poses le par terre!"

Heero me dépose tout doucement sur le sol avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

"Réléna, lâches ce flingue!"

"Je le ferais volontiers si tu me dis que tu m'aimes."

"C'est impossible et tu le sais."

"Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est hors de question que je lâche cette arme puisque la raison pour laquelle tu ne me diras jamais les mots que je souhaite entendre plus que tout au monde, c'est lui. Voilà pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour le tuer, afin qu'il sorte définitivement de ta vie."

"Réléna, saches que même si tu le tuais, je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer. Sa mort ne changerai strictement rien à notre relation. D'ailleurs, laisses-moi te dire que ma vie n'a plus aucun sens sans lui à mes côtés pour la partager.Donc, si jamais il vient à mourir, je n'aurai pas d'autres choix que de le suivre dans l'Autre Monde."[1]

"Très bien, dans ce cas je vais me faire un plaisir de l'y expédier. Ensuite, je ferai tout pour que tu restes en vie. Je te cryogéniserai[2] afin que tu ne puisses jamais le rejoindre. Nyark, Nyark, Nyark!"[3]

"Tu es folle Réléna!"[4]

"Oui, folle de toi! Dis lui adieu!"

Elle pointe son revolver sur moi et un coup de feu retentit.

"Duo, non!"

Le corps de Heero tombe les genoux à terre juste devant moi et des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Heero! Ça va aller maintenant."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que..."

Il s'interrompt soudain en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un corps sans vie qui tombe et fini sa chute en s'écrasant durement contre le sol. Il se retourne, puis me regarde d'un air ébahi.

"Duo, mais comment?"

D'un signe de tête, je lui montre l'arme dont je m'étais servi plus tôt.

"Mais quand as-tu..."

"Au moment où tu m'as posé."

"Bien joué!"

Je hoche légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement. En effet, le simple fait d'avoir parlé précédemment m'avait complètement épuisé. Alors que je constatais à quel point mon corps était fatigué, je m'aperçois qu'Heero m'observe. Je relève ma tête lorsqu'il commence à parler.

"Tu sais Duo, je... Euh... En fait je voulais te dire que je... Que je suis désolé de t'avoir parler si durement la dernière fois. Je ne le pensais pas du tout. Pour être franc, je..."

Au lieu de continuer sa phrase, il plante son regard droit dans le mien et là, j'y découvre tellement de sentiments contradictoire pour la première fois que je veux en voir davantage. Tellement que je finis par perdre conscience pour me noyer dans ses yeux.

*******************************

Je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital. Grrrrrr! Je déteste les hôpitaux. Heero le sais bien pourtant. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là! 

"Alors la Belle aux bois dormant, on ouvre enfin les yeux."

Quand on parle du loup!

"J'avoue que tu me surprends là. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu connaissais cette histoire." 

Je lui ai répondu froidement. Après tout je suis en colère contre lui. Pourquoi m'a-t-il amené ici? Il aurait très bien pu me soigner chez lui. Alors pourquoi? Je me tourne dans l'intention de lui faire part de mon mécontentement mais, lorsque je vois le sourire nostagique qui fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'apprête à me donner une bonne raison à cette connaissance si innatendu, je me fige incapable de dire un mot. Il est vraiment trop mignon!

"Ben... En fait, j'ai été dans l'obligation de la lire à la fille de Wufei parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir sinon."

J'imagine la mine déconfite qu'avait pu avoir Heero ce jour-là, ce qui eu pour don de me faire éclater de rire.

"Bon,ça va. Tu ne vas pas rire pendant 107 ans non plus."

Devant sa moue vexée, je me met à rire de plus belle.

"Et moi qui avait quelquechose d'important à te dire. Tant pis, puisque tu n'es pas d'humeur à discuter sérieusement, je m'en vais."

Là, mon rire stoppe net et j'essaye de le raisonner.

"Excuse-moi Heero, je ne savais pas. Je te jure que je suis prêt à t'écouter désormais."

Il fait alors un sourire, il avait parfaitement prévu ma réaction ce salaud! Je calme la fureur qui est en train de remonter en moi en me disant qu'il va certainement m'avouer ses sentiments.Oui je sais, il l'a déjà fait, mais pas directement. Je suis sûr qu'un sourire béat est en train de se dessiner sur mon visage.

"Voilà, pendant que tu dormais..."

"Mais, au fait, ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient?"

"Trois jours pendant lesquels nous avons reçu une promotion. Nous faisons officiellement partis de la Brigade Spéciale."

Quoi? C'est simplement ça la chose importante dont il devait me parler. Et ses sentiments pour moi alors, ils sont passés où? En plus je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas en faire parti.

"Duo, tu te sens bien?"

"Mais je croyais que..."

"C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas en faire parti mais, ça, c'était avant de trouver le partenaire idéal. Si c'est avec toi Duo, alors il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai envie d'en faire parti."

Et maintenant, il va enfin pouvoir me déclarer ses sentiments.

"Duo, je..."

Encore un mot et je suis au paradis.

"Je voulais savoir ton avis. C'est vrai que j'ai accepté sans attendre, mais je pensais que ça t'aurait fait plaisir. Tu n'es pas content?"

Je crois que je viens de me prendre une méga baffe. Comme je suis encore sonné, je réponds de façon évasive.

"Si,si!"

"Tu est sûr? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'être vraiment enthousiaste. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main et j'irai parler au chef si tu n'es pas d'accord."

Je me reprends aussitôt et lui fait mon plus beau sourire.

"Mais non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis vachement content, je te jure."

"Mouais..."

"En plus, on aura l'occasion d'être en compagnie de Trowa et Quatre comme au bon vieux temps. Bon, ce sera sans Wufei, mais, après tout, c'est lui qui a choisi d'être un papa poule. N'est-ce pas, Hee-chan?"

"Hn! Bon je dois y aller."

Merde! Je n'aurai pas dû faire allusion au passé. Il se lève de sa chaise. Il est hors de question que je le laisse partir. Faut que je trouve un truc.

"Quoi, tu vas oser me laisser tout seul?"

"Mais non, Quatre est venu te rendre visite. Il attend dans le couloir."

Zut! Là,c'est mort. Au moment où je pense à un "au revoir" sympa de sa part, il a déjà posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Minute! Tu oublies de me dire au revoir!"

Heero revient alors sur ses pas et s'approche de moi. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et se met à caresser ma joue de son pouce. Mon rythme cardiaque commence à s'accélérer.

"Au revoir, Duo!"

Ces mots, à peine murmurés, me font frissonner. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, je sortis de ma transe. Quel... Quel enfoiré! Il aurait pu m'embrasser ailleurs que sur le front.[5]

"Non mais, quel crétin!"

"Tu es en pleine forme à ce que je vois. Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter; Trowa lorsqu'il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Mon espérance de vie vient de chuter pour rien."

Dans ma colère, je n'avais pas entendu Quatre pénétrer dans la chambre.

"Oh, désolé Quatre! Je ne t'avais pas entendu."

"Ce n'est rien, mais tu peux me dire ce qui te prend de jurer comme un charretier contre... Contre qui d'ailleurs?"

"Contre Heero."

"Qu'a-t-il encore fait?"

"Rien, justement!"

Quatre sourit gentiment.

"Comment ça? Tu lui as encore fait des avances et il ne t'a pas répondu, je me trompe?"

"Oui."

"Tiens donc? Dans ce cas où est le problème? Ne me dis pas que tu t'attends à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas!"

"Ben... Tu sais, il a clairement dit à Réléna ses sentiments pour moi alors que j'étais là. Je pensais donc qu'après ça, notre relation aurait évolué."

"Je pense qu'Heero ne veut pas précipiter les choses. Tu le connais, il réfléchit toujours avant d'agir."

"Je préfèrerais qu'il fasse le contraire."

"À ta place, je me réjouirais plutôt car si il prend du temps à la réflexion, c'est qu'il envisage d'avoir un avenir avec toi."

"Je me réjouirais le jour où il passera à l'étape suivante. Depuis le temps que je me réserve pour ce jour, je commence à être en manque moi!"

Quatre éclate de rire.

"Sacré Duo! Encore un peu de patience et celle-ci sera récompensé au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer, tu peux me croire."

"Je n'en doute pas!"

Sur ces mots, je lui jette un regard plein de sous-entendus le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Vous avez conclu, je me trompe?"

Il rougit de plus belle.

"Ahah!!!Et je peux savoir quand est-ce que ça s'est passé?"

"Duo, enfin, ça ne te regarde pas!"

"De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance puisque je crois savoir quand. Franchement, vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça pendant une mission."

"Tu as tout faux ça n'était; pas ce jour-là!"

"Mon petit Quatre, tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir. Tu es bien trop innocent! Quoique plus vraiment...Héhé!!!!"

"Oh, Duo!"

À SUIVRE…

Je sais ça fait hyper longtemps que j'avais plu fait de mis à jour. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, mon vieil ordi toujours fidèle au poste a fini par se fatiguer définitivement. N'étant pas super riche ça m'a pris du temps pour en racheter. Sorry. Maintenant,c'est promis juré, je ne mettrai plus autant de temps sauf si je ne vois pas la moindre reviews se profiler à l'horizon donc please laisser m'en SVP. MERCI.

[1] Je vous jure que j'ai pas lu de roman arlequin!

[2]pourquoi pas? Après tout on est en l'an 169AC!

[3]La sale onomatopée pour le rire de psycopathe!

[4]C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte!

[5]Ne me tapez pas par pitié!


	13. Le colocataire13

Titre : le colocataire

Auteur : Chidori

E-mail : A voir sur mon profil!

Genre : ben euh. yaoi, POV de Duo et de Heero

Couple : 1X2

Source : gundam wing

Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.

CHAPITRE 13

Duo

Quelques semaines plus tard, Heero vint me chercher à l'hôpital. J'enrage! Depuis la fin de la mission, il ne m'a plus reparlé de ses sentiments envers moi. Il est de nouveau distant et froid. Je ne le comprends plus. Je sais au moins une chose, il est très inquiet depuis la disparition du professeur J, cette espèce de ù$ù! Bref, en tout cas, je suis bien content d'être rentré à la maison. Je déteste les hôpitaux. Je pose mes affaires dans ma chambre, puis je décide de me détendre avec un bon bain bien chaud.

"Heero, je vais prendre un bain!"

"Hn! Prends pas toute l'eau chaude!"

Grrr! Toujours aussi bavard! Ca commence à me courir sur le haricots! Moi qui pensait qu'après la mission, il me prendrai dans ses bras, m'avouerait ses sentiments et cela finirait par un baiser langoureux et plus si affinités. Bon ca fait fleur bleue mais un truc dans le genre quoi. Pfffff! Je demande pas la lune quand même, juste son corps qui se presse contre le mien et . . . Non Duo, ne commence pas fantasmer, c'est jamais bien.

Jugeant la baignoire assez rempli, je ferme le robinet et je me glisse dans l'eau. Ah!! Ca fait du bien, je m'endormirais presque. Je crois même que je m'endors légèrement lorsque soudain . . .

Heero

Depuis la disparition du professeur J, je passe mon temps sans relâche sur mon portable en vain. Je me demande ce qu'il me prépare. Ca me préoccupe tellement que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet sur mes sentiments envers Duo avec ce dernier. D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il est train de me parler. Je ferai mieux d'écouter si je ne veux pas le regretter. J'ai bien fait, ce baka veut prendre un bain. Je me doutais que c'est la première chose qu'il ferait en rentrant de l'hôpital. Mais bon, je compte bien prendre une douche ce soir avec de l'eau chaude. Je le luis fais donc savoir bien gentiment qu'il n'a pas intérêt à prendre toute l'eau chaude.

"Hn! Prends pas toute l'eau chaude!"

Je me replonge alors dans mes recherches. Rien à faire!! Il est introuvable. Je décide de laisser tomber et me dirige vers ma chambre lorsqu'un cri déchirant m'oblige à me précipiter dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte et là, je trouve Duo en larmes et tremblant de la tête au pied. Il relève son visage vers moi et me regarde sans vraiment me voir.

"Heero, Heero, Heero"

Je le prends dans mes bras et me dirige vers ma chambre en prenant une serviette au passage. je m'assois sur le lit et le resserre un peu plus dans mes bras et l'entourant du mieux que je peux avec la serviette de bain. Il est toujours dans le même état répètant inlassablement mon nom.

"Heero, Heero . . ."

"Chut! Tout va bien je suis l"

Je sais très bien ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il a retrouvé toute sa mémoire. Je continue de le bercer tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

"Heero, je me souviens! C'est horrible! Tout est horrible!"

C'est de ma faute et je le sais très bien. Si je l'avais vraiment rejetté, ca ne serai jamais arrivé. Je ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir.

"Pardonne moi! Pardonne moi Duo! C'est de ma faute! Je savais que tu avais eu une enfance difficile, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu te souvienne."

Il me regarde alors de façon totalement incrédule.

"Tu te trompes, je suis heureux d'avoir retrouver cette partie de moi, même si ce n'est que souffrance. Et ce qui me fait pleurer, ce n'est pas mon enfance tragique, c'est l'image que j'ai de toi couvert de sang. J'ai cru sur le moment que je t'avais de nouveau perdu. Je t'aime tellement Heero."

"Je t'aime aussi"

Sur ces mots, je penche mon visage vers le sien afin de ceuillir ce baiser tant attendu. Ses lèvres sont glacées ou peut-être est-ce les mienne qui sont brûlantes. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce baiser restera gravé dans ma mémoire car c'est celui-là qui nous liera pour l'éternité. Mais s'il restera gravé dans ma mémoire, c'est aussi pour une autre raison. Grâce à ce baiser, j'entrevoyais quel projet le professeur J avait entrepris de faire. Un projet ayant pour but de nuire à Duo, qui, pour lui, avait créé une défaillance dans sa fabrication du soldat parfait. Je venais également de comprendre que pour Duo, ses souffrances n'étaient pas terminés, au contraire, elles ne faisaient que commencer et c'était à moi de jouer le rôle de bouclier.

FIN SAISON 1

Bon alors comme d'hab à la bourre mais j'y suis arrivé. J'ai décidé de partager la fic en deux saisons, je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que ca fait plus classe lol. Mais j'attends toute de même vos reviews pour savoir si je me mets au boulot ou non. Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et d'avoir surtout eu la patience d'attendre les suites lol.


End file.
